


За горным туманом

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [6]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: После гибели Ричарда Окделла ни человек ни зверь не может приблизиться к Надору, а сам замок скрыт ото всех густой пеленой тумана
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/Айрис Окделл
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Туман](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901929) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



Дьегаррон откинул полог палатки, но внутрь входить не стал, ожидая разрешения.

— Что у вас, Хорхе? — нетерпеливо бросил Рокэ.

Задерживаться в ставке возле Кольца Эрнани смысла больше не было: он планировал выдвинуться на Север и пойти на соединение с Лионелем, хотя, согласно недавним донесениям, тот уже покинул Бергмарк.

— К вам корнет Жюльен Роже с личным посланием от герцога Эпине.

Забавно, с чего генерал Дьегаррон принялся исполнять обязанности порученца.

— Пусть войдёт, — отрывисто приказал Рокэ.

Вряд ли Робер сможет сообщить ему что-либо важное: беженцы пересекли Кольцо Эрнани в середине Летних Молний, значит, в самом лучшем случае вдовствующая королева сейчас обустраивается в Старом Эпине. Женщинам всегда требуется время, так много времени... И, зная Катарину, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что она не отпустит от себя возлюбленного кузена, если в её спальне не будут перестелены ковры и заменены старые занавески. И преданный чудак, столь внезапно воспылавший братскими чувствами, не оставит её, пока не удовлетворит все её прихоти. Знакомиться с новостями о дамских капризах решительно не хотелось. Эпине должен присоединиться к армии, и как можно скорее, а вместо этого он шлёт корнетов с какими-то посланиями.

— Разрешите, господин Первый маршал?

Корнет Жюльен Роже, вытянувшись по струнке, подал ему дорожный футляр для писем, скреплённый печатью с молниями. Совсем ещё мальчишка — безусый, высокий, худощавый. И ни капли не смахивает на уроженца Эпине — бледная кожа, а из-под шляпы выбивается тёмно-русая прядь. И на миг Рокэ почудилось, что перед ним совсем иной человек: он сам закрыл ему глаза, позволив себе последнее прощание, которого Окделл вовсе не заслуживал.

Рокэ быстро просмотрел первые строки письма: всё было примерно так, как он и ожидал — вдовствующая королева скорбит о своей утрате и о собственном несчастном заблудшем народе; а к принцу Октавию приставлены две кормилицы. Эти месяцы Катарина желала бы провести на родном юге, а позже, если здоровье маленького принца позволит, воссоединиться со своими возлюбленными детьми, а также дражайшей сестрой Георгией и братом Рудольфом в Старой Придде. Разлука для неё невыносима... Что ж, и это немудрено: близость к Ноймаринненам значительно укрепит её положение — после гибели Фердинанда и пребывания в захваченной самозванцем столице ей как никогда нужна надёжная опора. Всё лучше, чем под крылом мятежника, пусть и прощённого. По крайней мере, Рокэ был уверен, что бывшая королева Талига рассуждает именно так.

Итак, неугомонная Катарина Оллар собирается путешествовать зимой по охваченной войной стране? Не самая здравая идея: Роберу стоит употребить всё своё красноречие и убедить её, что нынешний Талиг — неподходящее место для дальних прогулок царственной особы с не менее царственным младенцем. Сейчас Рокэ напишет ответ, пусть Робер делает что хочет, но думать об эскорте для Катарины в то время, когда каждый проверенный офицер на счету...

Рокэ прищурился: день был по-осеннему блёклым, и он поднёс письмо поближе к свече, чтобы рассмотреть вязь бегущих по нижней кромке листка букв, выведенных уже совсем другим почерком: "Господин регент, прошу вас оказать подателю сего письма всевозможное содействие. К."

— Так вы и есть "податель"? — Рокэ обернулся к доставившему послание корнету Роже, так и замершему, словно игрушечный солдатик, у входа в маршальскую палатку. — А ну-ка, подойдите к свету.

Да, а ведь он и вправду игрушечный... Слишком тонок и строен для юнца восемнадцати-девятнадцати лет, узкие плечи, упавшая на лоб вьющаяся прядь, которую "корнет Роже" то и дело пытался упрятать под шляпу. И руки — он явно не знал, куда их девать, постоянно порываясь сложить их чуть ниже живота. Так часто делают женщины, привыкшие сжимать в ладонях книжку, букетик цветов или молитвенник. Серые глаза... слишком большие, испуганные; длинные тёмные ресницы, высокие скулы — почти как у брата...

— Чем обязан, герцогиня Окделл? — очень тихо произнёс Рокэ, делая шаг вперёд.

Но "корнет Роже", глубоко вздохнув, внезапно опустился перед ним на колени, вероятно, полагая это наилучшим объяснением.

— Что... — в первый момент он опешил, но тут же опомнился, на миг сжал тонкие запястья, скрытые грубым сукном мундира, недвусмысленно побуждая её подняться. — Уверяю вас, герцогиня, я не икона в эсператиской молельне и вовсе не стою преклонения.

— Я прошу вас... — надо же, а упорная девушка даже и не подумала встать с колен, разве что подняла на него исполненные грусти дымчатые глаза, в которых, как он с облегчением отметил, не было ни слезинки. — Я умоляю вас — помогите мне вернуть Надор.

— Вернуть Надор?

У него не было времени удивляться: женские мольбы, женские слёзы, прерывающийся от рыданий голос, скомканные кружевные платочки в дрожащих пальчиках, закушенные губки — то, что он ненавидел всей душой. И если Айрис Окделл пока ещё владеет собой, кто знает, что взбредёт ей в голову в следующий момент?

— Больше никто. Никто не поможет. Кроме вас. Я знаю, — упрямо повторила она.

— Вот что, — Рокэ отступил на пару шагов, неосознанно увеличивая расстояние между собой и коленопреклоненной герцогиней. — Вы немедленно встанете и присядете к столу. Только в этом случае я готов обсуждать с вами Надор, промысел Создателя, красоты Южного Эпине или здоровье младенца Октавия. И всё, что вы пожелаете.

Убедившись, что Айрис Окделл последовала его настойчивой просьбе, Рокэ откинул полог палатки и потребовал принести завтрак — для себя и "корнета Роже", проделавшего неблизкий путь и доставившего важные сведения.

— Бутылку "Девичьих слёз"? — уточнил Мануэль, стараясь не выдать своего любопытства, вызванного необычным поведением маршала и его странной просьбой.

— Именно. Наш юный друг предпочитает начинать день с менее крепких напитков, — холодно пояснил Рокэ. — Для меня — как всегда.

— Будет сделано, господин Первый маршал, — отсалютовал ему молодой кэналлиец, бросаясь исполнять приказ.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он видел её в последний раз? Нет, вовсе не в тот день, когда она, получив уже в пути известие о внезапной кончине брата и успев где-то раздобыть подобающий случаю траурный наряд, стучалась в ворота особняка на улице Мимоз. Позже. Уже в Нохе, когда он и Катарина прогуливались по аллеям аббатства, а она со своей белокурой подружкой смиренно следовала позади, сжимая в руках то ли томик стихов, то ли молитвенник. Склонённая головка, скорбь, замёрзшая в серых глазах, льдистый безучастный взгляд. И односложные ответы, если ему вдруг приходило на ум заговорить с ней. Убийца отца и, скорее всего, убийца брата — кем ещё Айрис Окделл могла считать герцога Алву? Но он не убивал Ричарда, он и пальцем его не тронул, хотя той весной вся Оллария во главе с Людьми Чести кричала об обратном. Юный оруженосец найден мёртвым в доме собственного монсеньора... Разве тут возможны оправдания?

Лицо мальчишки — такое спокойное и застывшее навсегда в своей безмятежности — до сих пор стояло перед глазами. Это случилось наутро после неудавшегося покушения: Хуан, от стыда не смевший поднять взгляд на своего соберано, постоянно твердил: "В толк не возьму, как это стряслось. Всю ночь глаз с него не спускали". Они опасались, что несостоявшийся отравитель либо попытается сбежать, либо наложит на себя руки. А тот... да, Ричард поначалу метался по своей спальне, но потом, видимо, осознав, что деваться ему некуда, улёгся в кровать. Не раздеваясь, прямо поверх покрывала. И тут же заснул. А вот пробуждение так и не наступило.

Удивительно, но глаза Окделла были открыты, и в них читался если не испуг, то некое удивление, неверие... И Рокэ помнил, как сам прижал его веки, чтобы не встречаться с этим почти детским невинным взором. Он не понимал, отказывался понимать — он был уверен, что вовремя выбил бокал с отравленным вином из рук Ричарда, что даже капля яда не коснулась его губ. Или была ещё какая-то отрава, о которой Рокэ не ведал? Но слуга всю ночь дежурил в комнате опального оруженосца — тот попросту не смог бы воспользоваться этим путём для бегства в Закат. А искушение было велико: Ричард вряд ли полагал, что преданный им монсеньор не отправит его в Багерлее или не расправится с ним лично. Или парня отравили ещё в доме Штанцлера: кансилльер должен был подстраховаться — как известно, мертвецы лучше всех умеют хранить молчание.

Лекарь, тайно доставленный в дом, тщательно осмотрел тело — и его вердикт казался ещё более невероятным: речи о применении яда и быть не могло. Он поднимал коченеющие руки Ричарда, выискивая характерные пятна, искал какие-то крапинки на слизистых, задирал рубашку — но кожа Повелителя Скал была девственно чиста. Единственной правдоподобной причиной смерти могла стать только надорская болезнь: мальчишка разволновался и задохнулся во сне. Но и признаки наступившего удушья на теле тоже отсутствовали. Окделл действительно словно заснул...

"Что делать-то с ним, соберано?" — растерянно вопрошал Хуан, видимо, борясь с желанием ночью сбросить труп в сточную канаву на какой-нибудь разбойничьей окраине. Но что бы ни натворил Ричард Окделл при жизни, он заслуживал достойного погребения в родовой усыпальнице. В Надор помчались гонцы, а тело оруженосца-предателя перекочевало в домашнюю капеллу, где олларианский священник совершил над ним все положенные обряды. Разумеется, сам Ричард предпочёл бы эсператиста, но Рокэ не сомневался: в Надоре всё будет исполнено как подобает. К тому же Создателю, если он и впрямь существует, наверняка не так уж важно, будет ли Ричард Окделл представлен ему человеком в серой или чёрной рясе.

Рокэ без промедления отослал бы гроб с телом Окделла его родне, если бы через два дня в особняк не явился гонец на взмыленном коне с известием о том, что герцогиня Окделл, Айрис Окделл, повстречалась ему в пути. Отправившейся в Олларию повидать брата отчаянной девице теперь оставалось только гнать лошадей, чтобы уже вскоре гладить мёртвое лицо и перебирать блёклые волосы Ричарда. Она ворвалась в дом, подобная маленькому смерчу — зарёванная, злая, оскорблённая, готовая винить Алву в убийстве собственного оруженосца. И заявила чуть ли не с порога, что её Дикон более ни дня не проведёт под кровом душегуба. "Душегуб" смолчал — отчего-то он действительно чувствовал свою вину в загадочной гибели Окделла. Святая Октавия — прекрасная, всепрощающая — взирала на них с иконы, и по лицу Айрис струились светлые слёзы. И Рокэ казалось, что им никогда не иссякнуть.

А потом случилось самое удивительное: Катарина Оллар, растроганная горем юной герцогини и потрясённая столь тяжкой утратой, удостоила девушку приватной аудиенции. Сразу после похорон брата Айрис ожидали в Ружском дворце, фрейлинский патент на её имя был выписан незамедлительно. И Рокэ в тот же день, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою мнимую вину, убедил девушку, что некогда у Окделлов был дом в столице, которого они лишились из-за махинаций недобросовестных арендаторов и продажных судейских. Она держала в руках бумаги — подделку чистейшей воды — и изумлённо разглядывала подпись и печать Льюиса Окделла, подтверждавшие права семьи на особняк на площади Акаций, и всё спрашивала: "Это правда, да? Это всё — правда? Но мама... она никогда не говорила..." "Ваша матушка ничего не знала, — уверял её Рокэ. — Это старая история, моим людям удалось раскопать её совсем недавно. Я не успел сообщить Ричарду..."

Она уехала, чтобы вернуться, чтобы перевезти в столицу мать и сестёр, стать фрейлиной, последовать за своей королевой сначала в Багерлее, затем оказаться практически узницей в Ружском дворце, увидеть стремительное восхождение "Солнца Раканов", о котором некогда грезил её отец. И пережить столь же стремительное падение белоштанного анакса... Нет, она не вытянула счастливую карту, сделавшись обладательницей патента фрейлины — а ведь наверняка мечтала о нём, как и любая провинциальная девица из опальной семьи...

Что же до её брата... Так вышло, что Рокэ не суждено было встретиться ни с кем из своих людей, некогда отправленных сопровождать тело герцога Окделла на север. Война, пришествие Та-Ракана, плен, тюрьма, суд, добровольное заточение в Нохе, которое он избрал для себя, бегство из столицы...

Однако и до него доходили странные слухи: все обитатели покинули древние земли Окделлов, и ни человек, ни зверь не осмеливались приблизиться к замку. Крепостные стены и башни, как и сама скала, на широком уступе которой властители Надора некогда возвели свою твердыню, были затянуты плотной завесой тумана. Словно Надор сокрылся от мира. Словно его вовсе никогда не существовало.

Впрочем, Рокэ был не из тех, кто верит досужим россказням. Но одно он помнил точно: в тот день, когда слуги заколотили гроб, чтобы перенести покойника в закрытую карету, тело Ричарда было таким же, как и в утро после отравления. Ни тлен, ни разложение не коснулись юного лица. Мальчишка по-прежнему выглядел спящим. Рокэ знал. Знала и она. Айрис Окделл.


	3. Chapter 3

Он налил ей вина в бокал, она чуть пригубила, вряд ли разбирая вкус принесённых яств и напитков. Её стремительное появление, безумная непонятная просьба теперь сменились тягостным молчанием, как будто всех её сил только и достало на то, чтобы доскакать до палатки Первого маршала и рухнуть перед ним на колени. Итак, поддерживать разговор с дамой придётся ему... Будь она иной, привычной — городской кокеткой, деревенской простушкой или вырвавшейся из родительского дома жадной до приключений девицей — он бы без труда подобрал слова. Но здесь дело в чём-то ином; и Рокэ внезапно поймал себя на абсурдной мысли, что едва ли не впервые в жизни страшится обидеть девушку неосторожным словом или неуместной шуткой.

— Надеюсь, герцог Эпине предоставил вам достойный эскорт?

Разумеется, а как иначе? Отпуская переодетую в военное платье девицу в маршальскую ставку, Робер не мог не подумать и о толпах бесноватых, что бьются о ставшее непреодолимой преградой Кольцо Эрнани, и о разбойничьих шайках — о, у этой падали было особое чутьё! Нет короля, нет узды, а значит, право на их стороне, право сильного. Ничего, за последние недели Рокэ не раз доказывал им, в чьей руке кнут и закон.

— Да, — Айрис встрепенулась, вновь вживаясь в роль "корнета Роже", — герцог Эпине отправил со мной пятерых драгун. Он просил передать вам, что вы можете оставить их при себе: у него достаточно сил, чтобы защитить и замок, и Её Величество.

— Ваша матушка, сёстры — все благополучны?

— Матушка не перенесла дороги. Её не стало, едва мы покинули столицу.

— Прошу меня простить. И примите мои искренние...

Но она не позволила ему договорить.

— Когда умер мой брат, разве вы сказали хоть слово? Полно, господин Первый маршал, я ни за что не поверю, что вам жаль Мирабеллу Окделл.

Она выпалила всё это на одном дыхании, не задумываясь, — и тут же испуганно поднесла ладошку к губам: она приехала к нему как просительница, а умудрилась нагрубить едва ли не с порога.

— Ох, я... я не хотела, господин регент! — её раскаяние выглядело столь искренним, что Рокэ едва не рассмеялся, однако ситуация призывала сохранять серьёзность. — Вы... вы извините меня. Пожалуйста! Матушка всегда ругала меня, говорила, что...

— У вас что на уме, то и на языке, герцогиня Окделл? — всё же не удержался Рокэ.

— Что я невоспитанная, — закончила Айрис, храбро допивая бокал до дна.

Сейчас он мог бы сказать, что оттого-то ей так к лицу форма корнета талигойской армии, но тема предстоящего им разговора была слишком далека от светской беседы. И обижать её пустыми двусмысленными комплиментами... нет, эта девушка явилась к нему вовсе не за этим.

— Могу я всё же спросить, что произошло с герцогиней Мирабеллой? Я ни в коей мере не желал бы задеть или ранить вас...

— Матушка давно болела, — решительно произнесла юная герцогиня, не замечая, что бокал её вновь наполнен. — Вы знаете, она... Они все — отец, матушка, Дикон, дядя Эйвон — они только и знали, что твердили об этой своей Великой Талигойе. И о Ракане, которого в глаза не видели. И матушка... понимаете... она увидела! И этих нищих на улице, и как было нечего есть, и как этот ирод, Айнсмеллер, приказывал вешать детей и женщин на столбах. Она поначалу оправдывала его, говорила, что король слишком молод, что он ничего не знает, а потом... Я никогда бы не подумала, что можно заболеть просто от разочарования. Да, наверное, я плохая дочь, — пылко продолжала Айрис, — но я должна была оставаться с Её Величеством, я нечасто бывала дома. Помните ту женщину, которую вы нашли для меня? Госпожу Арамону? Она и Сель... нас никто не держал, но мы опасались бросить королеву одну — она всё время боялась, что её убьют тайно, во сне. Понимаете? А матушка.... конечно, при ней были Эдит и Дейдри, но она чахла. Наль навещал её, Робер помогал доставать дрова, когда их было негде сыскать. И я... я так жалела, что привезла их в столицу. Но в Надоре нельзя было оставаться, никому нельзя... Когда Робер собрал всех, чтобы выбраться из Олларии... мы ехали в карете — матушка, Сель, госпожа Арамона, девочки и я. И тут какой-то сумасшедший бросился к нам, чуть дверцу не оторвал. У него глаза были... — она зажмурилась, словно припоминая страшную сцену, — совсем белые.

— Мне приходилось видеть бесноватых, герцогиня Окделл.

— Тогда вы знаете. Матушка... я не знаю, откуда у неё оказался пистолет — но, как только он бросился ко мне и девочкам, она выстрелила ему прямо в лицо. Понимаете? А потом... потом она как будто сникла, мы решили, что она задремала. Она была слаба в последнее время. Но когда мы отъехали от Олларии и остановились...

— Что ж... — Рокэ не знал, что стало бы лучшей эпитафией для Мирабеллы Окделл. — Мне всегда казалось, что вашей матушке военный мундир подошёл бы больше, чем вашему отцу. Впрочем, как и вам.

— Хотите сказать, она умерла, как солдат? С оружием в руках?

Рокэ молча кивнул, поднимая бокал в память почившей герцогини.

— Да, наверное, вы правы, господин регент. Она была такая.

— С кем же вы оставили ваших сестёр?

Почему-то представлялось важным выяснить всё: ведь младшие герцогини Окделл оказались без поддержки косвенно и по его вине.

— Они в Эпине. Там... знаете, там всем хорошо — и Её Величеству, и маленькому принцу, и нашим девочкам.

— Если королева переберётся в Старую Придду, Эдит и Дейдри Окделл смогут стать фрейлинами принцессы Октавии.

Рокэ не сомневался, что это не пустые слова: Катарина, какой бы она ни была, порой бывала на удивление благодарной.

— А что же вы? Вы не желаете более пребывать при дворе Её Величества?

— Хотите знать, отчего мне понадобился Надор?

Девушка сложила руки лодочкой и поднесла их к губам. Словно задумавшись и спрашивая себя о чём-то. Или её решимость попросту иссякла, и теперь Айрис Окделл не знала, как подступиться к своей главной просьбе?

— У нас ничего нет, господин регент. Кроме службы Её Величеству королеве Катарине и — помоги Создатель, чтобы вы оказались правы! — Её Высочеству принцессе Октавии. Я хочу знать, что сталось с нашим замком. С нашими землями. Понимаете?

— Но... — Рокэ слегка нахмурился, — признаться, я не возьму в толк, отчего Надору не стоять там, где он стоял до сих пор. Все эти россказни про окутанные туманом скалы... Вы покинули это место, предпочтя переселиться в Олларию, ваши родовые владения опустели. Насколько я помню, стены и башни и раньше были не в лучшем состоянии. Молва с лёгкостью населяет подобные места призраками.

— Это не россказни, господин регент, — она подняла голову и спокойно выдержала его взгляд, хотя это удавалось немногим. — Я всё видела своими глазами. На Надорский замок пало какое-то заклятие. В тот миг, когда карета с телом моего брата миновала мост и въехала в ворота.


	4. Chapter 4

В палатке было тепло — и Айрис раскраснелась то ли от волнения, то ли под действием выпитого вина и сытной еды. Пасмурный день начала осени разгорался, стало настолько светло, что можно было задуть свечу — но в отблесках пламени глаза девушки блестели особенно ярко. И Рокэ попросту не желал лишать себя удовольствия наблюдать за ней: решительной и в то же время пугливой, застенчивой, открытой — словно книга, позабытая легкомысленной красавицей на парковой скамейке. Удивительно, но месяцы придворной жизни не оставили ни в её облике, ни в манерах ни малейшего следа.

— Вы можете снять шляпу, корнет Роже, — шутливо предложил Рокэ. — Здесь становится довольно жарко.

— А... — она бросила испуганный взгляд в сторону полога, загораживающего вход в палатку. — А вдруг кто-нибудь войдёт?

— Без моего позволения ни один человек даже не вздумает приблизиться к порогу, — заверил её Рокэ. — К тому же, если я соглашусь отправиться с вами в Надор, ваша тайна рано или поздно — скорее, рано, — перестанет быть таковой.

— Отчего? — она смотрела так удивлённо, что он вновь с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Будь на вас хоть генеральская форма... уверяю вас, взрослый мужчина в состоянии отличить женщину от вырядившегося в армейский мундир юнца.

Она опустила голову и поднесла ладони к пламенеющим щекам: и эта стыдливость и робость тоже красили её несказанно.

— Пустое, герцогиня Окделл. В первую минуту я и сам был обманут вашим маскарадом. Если бы вы лишь передали послание и тут же уехали, все в лагере были бы уверены, что к нам и вправду пожаловал корнет Жюльен Роже с письмом из Эпине.

Шляпа наконец была отложена на край стола. Её волосы, должно быть, длинные и густые, были заплетены в тугие косы, плотно облегающие голову. Высокая тонкая шея... как у оленёнка — и грубый суконный ворот мундира только усиливал это впечатление.

— Если позволите, я бы предложил вам кэналлийский берет.

— Да, я буду вам крайне признательна.

Точно, со шляпой "корнет Роже" намучился преизрядно.

Рокэ понимал, что его пристальное внимание лишь смущает девушку; и пусть разговор о Надоре давался ей нелегко, сейчас даже он представлялся безопаснее. Она прибыла в его ставку по делу, безусловно, с благословения Её Величества — что ж, он готов выслушать самые абсурдные байки и домыслы о старинном замке. И если в истории герцогини Окделл сыщется хотя бы крохотное зерно истины, он отправится с ней: Катарине Оллар не так-то легко отказать. Как прежде, так и сейчас. Что до самой Айрис Окделл — ему попросту хотелось ей помочь. Без всяких приказов, просьб и распоряжений. 

— Вы мне не поверите, да?

Карьярра, неужто одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы решить, будто он готов посмеяться надо всем, что она скажет, как над побасёнками неграмотной крестьянской девки?

— Согласитесь, герцогиня: прежде чем поверить, я должен услышать. Пока же вы сообщили мне лишь о заклятии. А заклятия, как уверяют нас сьентифики, есть материя сложная и неуловимая. В силу чего объявляют их несуществующими.

Она плотно сжала губы, глядя на него чуть ли не враждебно. Сейчас он мог бы сказать ей, что она удивительно похожа на брата. Если бы имел на это право. Если бы Ричард был жив.

— Вы ведь ничего не знаете, да?

— Ничего, кроме невнятных слухов о скале, скрытой туманом, — признался Рокэ. — Видите ли, герцогиня, я отбыл в Фельп на следующий же день после того, как проводил вас.

Ему не хотелось лишний раз упоминать об обстоятельствах их прощания, о том, как слуги снимали дверцы кареты, чтобы погрузить внутрь гроб с телом Ричарда...

— Ну а после... вы неплохо осведомлены о моей жизни после появления в Олларии. В Багерлее да и в Нохе дела с доставкой корреспонденции обстоят крайне плачевно.

— Мне так жаль...

— Жаль чего?

— Всё, что случилось с вами... Эта ужасная тюрьма... И Его Величество король Фердинанд... Я мало знала его, но мне всегда казалось, что он добрый человек.

Рокэ предпочёл смолчать: пусть девочка верит в доброго короля и милосердную беззащитную королеву; ей ни к чему даже догадываться о том, что у смиренной Катари зубы будут поострее, чем у багряноземельского крокодила. И о том, что в непростые времена добряки на троне редко умирают естественной смертью.

— Итак, раз вы не писали мне ни в Фельп, ни в Багерлее, — Рокэ шутливо развёл руками, — рассказывайте сейчас. Ведь именно за этим вы прибыли.

Айрис Окделл глубоко вздохнула, словно ей требовалось набраться смелости, прежде чем приступить к своей истории. Вновь пригубила вина, крепко зажмурилась...

— Помните, вы ещё дали мне Сону... И тот человек, что был главным у ваших...

— Серхио Сальседо, — подсказал ей Рокэ.

— Да-да, именно он. Мы... мы выехали из Олларии, свернули на надорский тракт... Я так боялась, что будет с матушкой. Но вы же отправили в Надор гонца — я надеялась, что к тому времени как мы доберёмся до замка, она уже сумеет взять себя в руки. Она... она никогда не плакала. Никогда. Я... я всё представляла себе, как мы въедем в ворота, как Дикона перенесут в капеллу, как отец Маттео станет читать над ним всю ночь...

Рокэ готов был поклясться, что она вот-вот разрыдается, но Айрис Окделл лишь отвела взгляд, рассматривая серую стену палатки.

— И мне... наверное, я сумасшедшая — но мне всё время хотелось подъехать к карете, приказать, чтобы открыли гроб. Мне чудилось, что мой брат... что он задыхается, что ему нужен воздух... Я даже спать не могла. Когда господин Сальседо понял, в чём дело, он сжалился надо мной — и гроб действительно открыли. Дикон... он был таким же, как в капелле у вас в особняке, помните? И господин Сальседо всё дивился, что запаха нет. Даже... даже трогал его: говорят, есть такая болезнь, когда человек вроде как мёртвый, а на самом деле спит. Но Дик был совсем холодный, и руки... они...

— Не стоит вспоминать о том, что причиняет боль, герцогиня, — попытался остановить её Рокэ.

— Не стоит? — она изумлённо смотрела на него. — Нет, я буду вспоминать. Ведь вы должны знать всё. В последние месяцы мне приходилось видеть немало мертвецов. Но Дикон...

— Да, он и вправду выглядел странно. Тогда я приписал сохранность тела действию неизвестного яда, следов которого лекарь попросту не сумел обнаружить.

— Возможно, вы и правы... Только всё, что было дальше... знаете...

— Так что же было дальше?

— До Надора оставалось, наверное, полдня пути, когда мы увидели, что нам навстречу кто-то едет. Там были почти все мужчины из замка — Тоби, капитан Рут... конюший, дворецкий. И отец Маттео, и дядя Эйвон. А ещё матушка. И самое странное — даже тётушка Аурелия оказалась с ними, хотя она такая толстуха, что её лишний раз с места не сдвинешь. Они сказали, что выехали ещё на рассвете, чтобы встретить тело Повелителя Скал с надлежащими почестями. Матушка приказала, чтобы ей дали взглянуть на Дикона...

— Герцогиня, Айрис... — Рокэ было тяжело смотреть, как она принуждает себя говорить о том, что по сей день разрывает ей душу.

— Нет-нет, я расскажу, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Мы стали подниматься по тропе к подъездным воротам, — теперь она чеканила слова, как будто так ей было проще расставаться со страшной правдой. — Все слуги, все, все до последней служанки, даже старая Нэн со своей клюкой, стояли на площадке, от которой начинается спуск вниз. Они говорили... они сказали, что никакая сила не заставит их вернуться, если отец Маттео немедленно не отслужит молебен и не изгонит демонов.

— Они видели демонов во дворе замка?

— Никого они не видели, — отрывисто произнесла Айрис. — Но там... там как будто что-то было. Ворота стояли открытыми, а за ними словно клубился туман. Такой, какой бывает в горах поутру. Как будто ступаешь прямо по облакам. Лошади упёрлись, господин Сальседо по-всякому их уговаривал. Даже морды им замотал. Но они рыли копытами землю, фыркали, но на мост не шли. Тогда мы решили выпрячь их, мы думали, слуги вкатят карету во двор. А как только мы отвели лошадей в сторону — ваши люди их держали, иначе они тут же сбежали бы и переломали себе ноги о скалы — как только мы отвели лошадей...

Она замерла и вновь смотрела Рокэ прямо в глаза. Боялась, что не поверит? Что высмеет её?

— Отец Маттео поднял над головой эсперу, но он и шагу не успел ступить — карета сама тронулась с места и поехала по мосту. И едва она оказалась внутри... ворота сами захлопнулись. И мост обвалился.

— Обвалился? Каменный мост надорского замка? — недоверчиво переспросил Рокэ.

— Да.

— В таком случае действительно удивительно, что слухи о подобном происшествии не докатились до столицы.

— Матушка и отец Маттео... они велели нам молчать. Взяли слово с каждого из нас, даже с девочек. Что мы никому...

Выходит, именно смерть Мирабеллы развязала ей язык... Или что-то ещё?

— Слуги ушли в деревню, никто не захотел ехать с нами в столицу. Как будто мы все, все Окделлы, были прокляты. И они не желали иметь с нами дело.

Она сжала руки в замок и прикрыла глаза.

— Если бы не вы... если бы не тот дом в Олларии... если бы вы не попросили Луизу позаботиться, чтобы у меня были платья и всякие другие вещи... Всё же осталось там, в замке. Я так благодарна вам! Если бы я могла, я бы вернула вам всё, до последнего суана.

— Неужто вы полагаете, что я принял бы плату от вас? Единственное, чего я ожидаю, — вы будете правдивы до конца. Скажите, а туман? Он появился именно в тот момент?

— Да! Я же говорила — весь двор был как в дыму. А потом, едва ворота захлопнулись, он начал сочиться отовсюду: из расщелин в камнях, из трещин в стенах, даже из-под земли. Он словно хотел прогнать нас. Как паук выбрасывает нити. Понимаете? Мы побежали вниз по тропе, хорошо, что господин Сальседо и ваши люди не потеряли голову, иначе мы бы остались без лошадей и кареты. Но я...

Она тряхнула головой, будто и сама до конца не верила в то, о чём собирается рассказать.

— Понимаете, у меня всё время было такое чувство, что я могу вернуться. Что пожелай я — и я вошла бы на мост. Потому что Дикон... потому что он хотел, чтобы я осталась. И ещё... вы верите в сны, господин регент?

— В сны?

Они были едва знакомы, чтобы Рокэ дал ей честный ответ, оттого просто пожал плечами, что не означало ни да, ни нет. Но это её не остановило — она была твёрдо намерена поведать свою историю до конца.

— Порой... это началось уже в Олларии, когда Её Величество отправили в Багерлее. Или чуть раньше — я не скажу точно. Но я вижу всегда одно и то же: Дикон идёт ко мне по полю, сквозь туман. Он в простой белой рубахе, какие носят крестьяне. И он ведёт в поводу белую лошадь. Того самого жеребца, что он привёз зимой в Надор. Бьянко. На нём золотая упряжь и багряная попона. Я зову брата, но он не слышит меня. И сколько бы он ни шёл, он не приближается ни на шаг. И я не могу пойти к нему.

Рокэ не проронил ни слова, задумчиво глядя на стиснутые руки Айрис. И она, как это, видимо, свойственно всем Окделлам, неверно расценила его молчание.

— Если вы считаете, что я проклятая, то я... я... Простите, что потревожила вас.

Она порывисто вскочила, хватаясь за шляпу, но Рокэ опередил её.

— Когда вы готовы выехать в Надор, герцогиня Окделл?

— Немедленно! — И, словно смутившись своей горячности, тихо добавила: — Если это, конечно, возможно, господин регент.

В её глазах, только что подёрнутых серой пеленой страха и отчаяния, смешались неверие и радость.

— Помилуйте, сударыня! — Решение было принято, и Рокэ не собирался откладывать его исполнение. Но Айрис Окделл казалась готовой хоть сейчас вскочить в седло. — Мне понадобится пара часов, чтобы отдать необходимые распоряжения. Обождите меня здесь. И прошу вас — доешьте уже наконец свой завтрак!


	5. Chapter 5

Ночь, потрескивание хвороста в огне, едва внятные шорохи в кустах, позвякивание конской упряжи — лагерь спит, лишь порой слышно, как перекликаются во тьме часовые, подражая птичьим голосам. Рокэ предупреждал герцогиню Окделл, что путь не будет лёгким: он торопился на север, чтобы через пару недель присоединиться к идущему на подмогу полкам маршала Савиньяка генералу Дьегаррону. Тот покинет ставку у Кольца Эрнани сегодня на рассвете, получается, уже через несколько часов.

...Девушка, спящая возле костра... Рокэ нравилось смотреть в огонь, он готов был бодрствовать до первых лучей солнца, не испытывая особой потребности в отдыхе. Но для неё поездка в Надор — вовсе не пустячная прогулка, а настоящее испытание, пусть она и уверяла его, что после бегства из столицы им не раз приходилось ночевать в открытом поле. Женщинам, старикам, детям... Но от Рокэ не укрылось, как она с трудом спешилась, когда он наконец скомандовал привал, как жалась к костру, борясь с подступающей усталостью, как пыталась отказаться от предложенной ей нехитрой походной снеди. Но потом будто устыдилась собственной слабости — возможно, просто перехватила его взгляд и вновь истолковала его превратно: Первый маршал потешается над немощью бывшей фрейлины, возомнившей, что дорога в Надор окажется лёгкой и приятной. И столь же удачной, как её дурацкий маскарад.

Ещё перед выездом из ставки Рокэ убедил её сменить мундир армии Талига на кэналлийский: тот был не в пример просторнее и удобнее; широкая куртка наподобие тех, что носили маринеры, гораздо лучше скрывала то, что выдавало в ней девушку. Берет, плащ из мягкой ткани — ишь, натянула его до самого носа. Озябла... И Рокэ, стараясь ступать как можно тише, приблизился и набросил ей на плечи ещё один плащ — свой. Она глубоко вздохнула во сне, пальцы тут же стиснули край нового "одеяла".

Он счёл своим долгом предупредить её, что им придётся съехать с основного тракта и забрать к северо-востоку, чтобы достичь Надора кратчайшим путём. Что они не всегда смогут ночевать в гостиницах и трактирах, что о горячей ванной и сытном ужине останется только мечтать. "Да, да, конечно, разумеется, я всё понимаю", — кивала она в ответ на каждое его предостережение. Но сейчас всё же чувствовала себя не так уютно на импровизированном ложе из нарубленных специально для неё еловых ветвей.

"Вот, выпейте, — когда пришла пора укладываться спать, он протянул ей свою флягу. — Чтобы не простудиться в дороге. С вас будет довольно и одного глотка". "Что это? — запах касеры явно пришёлся ей не по вкусу, но она храбро хлебнула и тут же закашлялась. — Вы, вы...". "Всего лишь касера, корнет Роже. Будете крепче спать". Она торопливо запила огненное пойло водой из собственной фляги, сердито сверкая глазами на Рокэ. И под её взглядом он, как встарь, почувствовал себя "потомком предателя" и "позором всех Людей Чести" и едва не рассмеялся. Окделлы... сначала Ричард, теперь вот она... Их глаза — серые, словно море в непогожий день, всегда глядели сердито, хотя Айрис в отличие от брата и не испытывала предубеждения к герцогу Алве. Напротив, ему казалось, что она смотрит на него с некоторой приязнью. Да нет, скорее, просто с надеждой — отчего-то она свято верила в его способность помочь.

В дороге она держалась подле него, и Рокэ не пришлось прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы её разговорить. Почему именно он? Разве он похож на чародея или жреца тайного культа, которому подвластны ворожба и заклятия? "Понимаете...". Ох уж это вечное её "понимаете"! "Когда я оказалась при дворе Её Величества... вы же помните, что было в тот день, когда Его Величество, да пребудет с ним милосердие Создателя, наградил вас старинным мечом?" "Мечом Раканов?" — уточнил Рокэ. "Да, все твердили, будто это он и есть. Хотя столько времени прошло..." Так кто-то из фрейлин или же сама Катарина поведали ей о небесной мистерии? Что ж, почему бы и не послушать, какие выводы из увиденного сделала стайка разряженных дам. "Понимаете, — продолжала Айрис Окделл, — все уверяли, что меч подчинился вам. Что там было четыре окровавленных солнца в небе и ещё что-то такое... непонятное". "И что же из этого следует?"

Айрис понизила голос, как будто собиралась поведать ему ещё одну страшную тайну, которых у девицы Окделл, как оказалось, имелось в избытке. "Её Величество... она однажды сказала мне, что в вас какое-то могущество. И ещё... знаете, при дворе всякое болтали. Что то, как вы побеждаете... ну, что такое только Леворукому под силу. И будто даже погода вас слушается". "И что же, Леворукий представляется вам наиболее подходящим спутником? — и тут же пожалел о своём неуместном сарказме: в конце концов, речь шла о жизни её брата... хотя нет, вновь неверно: скорее, о смерти. — Всего лишь цепочка совпадений, герцогиня". "Понимаете, — не унималась она, — они все, все эти вельможи... такие важные... даже те, что посмели запереть Её Величество в Багерлее, — они вас боялись. И я всё думала: что, если меч не просто так вас послушался? Если он на самом деле когда-то принадлежал Раканам? А этот Альдо... все же видели, какое это посмешище. Разве настоящий король, тот, в котором древняя кровь, такой?"

"Сдаётся мне, вы начитались сказок, герцогиня Окделл, — попытался отшутиться Рокэ. — Сейчас вы объявите меня последним Раканом, предложите напялить белые штаны, а моих кэналлийцев сменить на гимнетов. Каких там завёл себе господин несостоявшийся анакс? Утренних, дневных..." "Неважно, — решительно бросила она. — Альдо Ракан был ненастоящим. Но настоящий... вдруг это вы? Если меч..."

Так вот какие сплетни ходили о нём при дворе Её Величества Катарины... Немудрено: раз Альдо Сэц-Придд выволок на свет старинные цацки и вознамерился возродить обычаи, которые были в ходу три круга назад, о древних королях не могли не вспомнить. А что тогда вышло с мечом... признаться, Рокэ и сам не знал ответа. "Бросьте, герцогиня, — посмеивался он. — Почему бы тогда и вам не назваться последним Раканом, пока это место свободно? Или вот тому мужичонке, — он указал ей на крестьянина, остановившего свою телегу на краю перелеска и старательно укладывающего хворост в вязанки. — Герцогу Придду, Фоме Урготскому, Герарду Арамоне — да кому угодно?"

"Её Величество рассказывала, — а она была упряма, эта Айрис Окделл, ох как упряма! — Её Величество мне сказала, что меч не раз снимали со стены. И что Его Величество Фердинанд любил взять его и подержать в руках. И никогда ничего подобного не случалось. Только с вами".

...Девушка спала, а неверные отсветы огня скользили по её лицу причудливыми тенями. Наслушалась досужих сплетен, уверила себя, что герцог Алва может помочь... Нет, он был далёк от мысли связывать себя с последышами Раканов. Но меч по сей день был при нём: Рокэ не пожелал расставаться с ним и всё же сумел вернуться в особняк и забрать из тайника старинную реликвию. Он привык полагаться на себя и не верил в сказки. Но это вовсе не означало, что он не попробует проникнуть в тайну Надора. Нужно лишь добраться до места, а там... да, что-нибудь непременно отыщется. Какая-нибудь зацепка, что позволит разгадать загадку, скрытый проход. Или... или за всем, что произошло с замком и его обитателями, стоит чей-то злой умысел? Что толку гадать?

Он вновь посмотрел на девушку у костра: теперь она лежала на спине, выпростав ладони из-под согревавших её плащей. Худенькая, стройная, узкобёдрая — в дороге он нет-нет да и поглядывал на неё. Попросту от того, что мужчине свойственно рассматривать женщину, по воле судьбы оказавшуюся рядом с ним. Разумеется, не пересекая при этом границ дозволенного. Должно быть, у неё такая маленькая грудь, что легко поместится у него в ладони...

Карьярра! Да ты старый развратник, к тому же ещё и изрядный дурак, Рокэ Алва! И он отвернулся от света и растянулся на голой земле, подложив под голову свою шляпу. До рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов. Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы хорошенько выспаться.


	6. Chapter 6

Она просыпалась мгновенно, едва заслышав первые шорохи пробуждающегося лагеря. Не пыталась урвать себе ещё чуток сна, бросалась помогать, когда надо было сыскать в лесу сухие ветки для костра. Проворно вскакивала в седло и до последнего не показывала, насколько её утомляют длительные дневные переходы. Словно раз и навсегда решила для себя: если она затеяла это путешествие, уговорив поучаствовать в довольно сомнительной авантюре самого Первого маршала, опрометчиво переоделась в мужское платье, назвавшись корнетом Роже, — не ей отлынивать и просить о снисхождении. И Рокэ видел: она скорее замертво упадёт с коня, чем посмеет пожаловаться. И единственным, кто мог позаботиться о благе герцогини Окделл, был он сам.

Уже на второй день пути привалы стали чаще, а переходы короче. В конце концов, не стоило считать поездку в Надор потаканием прихотям перепуганной и нафантазировавшей себе невесть что девушки. Война будет идти в основном на северных рубежах — так отчего не рассматривать надорский замок как форпост, опорную базу для отрядов, которые неминуемо придётся перебрасывать от Гаунау к границе с Дриксен? Не лучше ли иметь в тылу надёжную крепость, а не цитадель неподвластных человеческому разуму сил, и без того заполонивших всю Кэртиану?

— Знаете, мне всё-таки кажется, что Дикон не мог умереть, — призналась она, когда они двинулись в путь на следующее утро.

— Опять видели его во сне? — после ранних побудок в походе Рокэ частенько был не в духе и предпочёл бы помолчать.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Сегодня ночью... он как будто подошёл ближе. Понимаете? Я даже бубенчики на шее у Бьянко рассмотрела.

Рокэ припоминал, что судьба Бьянко оказалась печальной, и ему трудно было разделить радость Айрис от того, что она ночь за ночью видит, как мёртвый брат подводит к ней мёртвого коня. 

— У Сель... у Селины Арамона, моей подруги... — Айрис чуть ли не шептала, — у неё батюшка выходцем стал. Но она с ним разговаривает — и ей от этого никакого вреда. Так вот, я как-то попросила спросить его о Ричарде. И он...

— И Арнольд Арамона доложил дочери, что не видел вашего брата на тропах мёртвых? — скептически осведомился Рокэ. — Я бы не придавал словам выходца такого значения: их речи часто невнятны. И они не всегда говорят правду.

— Но батюшка Селины... — теперь серые глаза укоряли его за то, что он позволил себе усомниться в её словах, — он говорит, что их королева... что она запрещает им лгать.

— Поведайте мне, герцогиня Окделл... вы ведь верите в Создателя?

— Я... — она вдруг умолкла и некоторое время смотрела прямо перед собой, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то между чутких ушей Соны. — Понимаете, матушка и отец Маттео... Дикон, наверное, вам рассказывал?

— Боюсь, мы не сошлись с вашим братом настолько близко, чтобы он пожелал откровенничать со мной, — заметил Рокэ.

Не сошлись... А ведь всё могло быть иначе! Не отошли Рокэ парня той зимой в Надор — и шанс потолковать по душам уж точно бы представился. И не было бы нужды объясняться с ним в тот вечер, когда уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Что толку добиваться откровенности, когда отравленное вино налито в бокалы и остаётся только поднять последний тост? Тот самый, за справедливость. И за жизнь, которая вот-вот оборвётся...

— После того, что случилось с Диконом, господин регент, я не знаю, во что мне верить. Разве подобное найдёшь в Святых книгах? Отец Маттео признался: он не встречал ни в житиях, ни в трактатах, описывающих наваждения, которые Враг насылает на людей, ничего даже похожего на то, что мы видели в Надоре. Только старая Нэн всё бормотала про силу Скал, но матушка велела ей замолчать.

— В последний раз вы виделись с Ричардом той зимой, в Надоре. Ведь так?

Теперь ему хотелось выяснить всё: и про гибель несчастного жеребца, и про разговоры, что велись в самом северном оплоте Людей Чести в Талиге. И про Ричарда. Не было ли чего-то странного, необычного, того, что в итоге толкнуло парня на предательство, а затем стоило ему жизни?

— ...Он отвык, я так думаю, — Карьярра, Рокэ задумался и прослушал начало её рассказа. — Когда он приехал, то был уверен, что его встретят как героя. Ну как же: он пришёл с войны, да не просто так, а с орденом Талигойской розы! И в таком ладном мундире! И с белым конём, который стоил, наверное, столько же, сколько половина Надора. Ему все были рады — и я, и девочки, и капитан Рут. Но матушка...

— Она так и не простила его за то, что он мне присягнул?

Айрис только вздохнула — тут и так всё было ясно.

— Он про вас так хорошо говорил! Ни одного дурного слова! А я всё расспрашивала, как дурочка. Какой вы...

Она на миг опустила голову, словно припоминая...

— Он мне даже планы каких-то сражений рисовал, втолковывал что-то. Я ничего не понимала — я радовалась, что он дома, что говорит со мной. А потом... потом они с матушкой...

Разумеется, Рокэ ведь сам дал ему совет держать себя в родном доме, как подобает герцогу, а не играть роль послушного сына... Но и это ничего не объясняло. Ровным счётом ничего.

— А я... как только он уехал, я там больше не могла оставаться. Понимаете? В Надоре... в Надоре как будто всё умерло, умерло круг назад! И мне порой чудилось, что меня замуровали заживо. И что я буду кричать, пока не сорву голос — а меня так никто и не услышит! — Она крепко сжала поводья, пытаясь совладать с собой. —Простите, я... я не должна так говорить.

Да, а вот с её братца стало бы пустить Сону в галоп и оторваться от основного отряда. Она... удивительно, но временами она казалась старше Ричарда, намного старше.

***

Предгорий Надора они достигли на седьмой или восьмой день пути: ни облачного замка, ни загадочного тумана пока что видно не было, но тракт и селения обезлюдели. Айрис с удивлением оглядывалась, словно не узнавала знакомых мест. Конец месяца Осенних Скал, самая жаркая пора: жатва, сбор поздних яблок и груш, время, когда в каждом доме варят эль или сидр, а на деревенских площадях шумят многоголосые праздники, посвящённые какому-нибудь святому или затеянные просто так, от широты северной души.

Нет, сёла и поля не были покинуты: изредка в одном из домов отворялась дверь, и на крыльце показывался хмурый хозяин или дородная хозяйка, чтобы проводить кавалькаду недоверчивым взглядом. Кланялись, признав в путешественниках знатных гостей из столицы, но Рокэ да и остальные чувствовали: им здесь не рады.

Айрис старалась держаться в середине колонны: похоже, она не желала быть узнанной.

— Странно, — рассеянно сказала она, когда Рокэ как будто случайно оказался рядом, — вроде и те же люди, а как-то... как-то тихо стало.

— Война, корнет Роже, — попытался ободрить её Рокэ. — Уверен: половина сбежала в поисках лучшей доли.

— Нет, это не война. Это из-за замка, — упрямо возразила она. — Нам ещё далеко, но я... я словно чувствую его. Понимаете? Как будто такая огромная сырая глыба, которая вот-вот рухнет в долину.

— Рискнём заночевать в трактире? Быть может, удастся что-нибудь разузнать.

— Я... я буду так... я так признательна вам!

Конечно, она мечтала о настоящей постели, о том, как станет плескаться в тёплой воде, расплетая длинные косы, как ей подадут настоящий горячий ужин, а не ломоть хлеба с солониной.

Трактир, некогда знавший лучшие времена, стоял чуть в стороне от тракта; вывеска давно проржавела и поскрипывала при каждом порыве ветра. Трудно было сказать, что некогда было на ней намалёвано: что-то наподобие молота с наковальней.

— "Сокровища Скал", — едва ли не с благоговением произнесла Айрис, переступая порог. — Здесь когда-то... ох, знаете, здесь раньше такая ярмарка была! И пироги с яблоками и малиной, и молочные поросята. И мочёные грибы, и...

— Проходите, ваша милость, вот сюда, к окошку, — к ним уже спешил трактирщик, безошибочно признав в Рокэ главу отряда. — Всё в наилучшем виде сделаем, если обождать изволите. И комнаты всем сыщем. Народу-то нынче — сами взгляните.

— А что так? — небрежно осведомился Рокэ, бросая шляпу на стол.

— Так... как же... — трактирщик, похоже, опешил, дивясь неведению своего гостя. — Как замок-то... ну, того... Вы, ежели вам в ту сторону, к западу сворачивайте. Недобрые места, гиблые.

Люди из эскорта герцога Алвы рассаживались за длинными столами в середине залы, расторопные служанки уже несли корзины с хлебом и кувшины с вином и элем. Айрис сразу же пожелала осмотреть комнату и распорядиться о ванной, и теперь Рокэ ожидал её возвращения, поглядывая на улицу через запылённое оконце. У стойки трактирщик громко приветствовал ещё кого-то: похоже, каждый посетитель и вправду был ему в радость. Какой-то человек — по виду настоящий бродяга, если не разбойник, — бережно нёс свою кружку к дальнему столу, сильно приволакивая ногу. Сухощавый старик с зачёсанными за уши давно немытыми волосами...

— Рут! Капитан Рут! — её голос прозвучал так громко в полупустом зале, что все невольно обернулись.

Но на лестнице стоял всего лишь юный корнет, невесть почему окликнувший жалкого бродягу. Тот подошёл ближе, и Рокэ видел, как Айрис, осознав свою оплошность, приложила палец к губам.

— Присоединяйтесь к нам, милейший! Я угощаю! — выкрикнул Рокэ, отвлекая всеобщее внимание на себя.

— Благодарствуем, ваша милость, — старик кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Айрис и только затем, словно получив её безмолвное разрешение, с достоинством поклонился и поковылял к их столу, а Айрис следовала за ним, что есть силы натягивая поглубже на лоб полностью скрывавший волосы кэналлийский берет.

— Сдаётся, нам доводилось встречаться прежде, — тихо обронил Рокэ, едва капитан Рут тяжело опустился на стул.

— При Малетте, господин Первый маршал, — отозвался старик. А вот Ренкваху он, оглянувшись на герцогиню Окделл, предпочёл опустить.

И Рокэ, как это сделала и Айрис минуту назад, поднёс палец к губам и покачал головой: пока что он оставался неузнанным и желал, чтобы так было и впредь.

— Почему ты здесь? Так далеко? И отчего хромаешь? — она пододвинула Руту тарелку с наваристой похлёбкой: герцогине Надора нелегко было видеть своего бывшего слугу — голодного, потрёпанного, ставшего калекой.

— Всё со мной хорошо, эрэа...

— Корнет Роже, — Айрис сама назвала своё выдуманное имя.

— Так вот, я и говорю, всё благополучно, ваша милость, — продолжал Рут, макая в суп краюшку хлеба. — Не о чем печалиться. Со скалы свалился. Сам виноват, дурень старый — негоже мне вместе с молодыми по горам карабкаться. Тоби и Нед меня, старика, конечно, не забыли: от самой Серебрянки на плащах тащили. Милостью Создателя... Про матушку вашу позвольте узнать.

Айрис опустила глаза, и догадливый старый капитан прекратил расспросы.

— Вот оно как, значится... Да будет легка её дорога в Садах Рассветных...

— Скажи мне, Рут: ведь ты... то есть вы с Тоби и Недом — вы же пытались попасть в Надор, так?

— Всё верно.

Рокэ не совсем понимал, отчего Айри мгновенно пришла к такому заключению, но эти двое, похоже, говорили на некоем своём языке, и хотя все слова в нём по отдельности были ясны, что-то всё же ускользало от него. Серебрянка... какая-то речка на подходах к замку?

— И вот что я вам скажу, эрэа... и вам, господин... господин хороший, — Рут подался вперёд, и Рокэ с Айрис невольно склонились ближе. — Не знаю, зачем вы в наших краях объявились, но лучше бы вам назад поворачивать. Неладно у нас.

— Почему? Говори как есть, — приказал Рокэ. Ему надоели недомолвки и смутные страхи, что стаей чёрных мотыльков роились вокруг надорского замка.

Но прежде чем продолжить, старик всё же поднял взгляд на свою госпожу: позволит или нет. Она молча кивнула — говори. И если Рут знал её с детства, то попросту не мог не понимать: она не из тех, кто поворачивает назад.

— Разведать мы хотели, что да как. За мостом через Серебрянку туман стеной стоит, шаг сделаешь — и будто в одеяло тебя кто закутал. Ни зги не видать. Мы в обход решили, через скалы, да я вот... подвёл.

— То есть проход вокруг холма свободен? — уточнила Айрис.

— Да нет, не скажите. Ветками там всё завалило, а что дальше — не разглядишь. Но вам туда соваться не след. Были тут лихие люди... разбойники, чтоб их. Небось, скумекали: раз замок пустой, так там и поживиться можно.

— Разве же у нас было что взять?

— Кому и вилка серебряная — сокровище, — рассудительно заметил Рут. — Так вот: крутились они тут, расспрашивали, разнюхивали. Я-то сразу смекнул, что к чему. Ну, думаю, пусть их — людишки-то никчёмные, дрянные. Сломят себе шею — туда им и дорога.

— И что?

— А что? Живыми их больше не видали.

— Что если они обнесли замок и ушли? К чему им соваться в деревню с награбленным? — Рокэ по-прежнему предпочитал доверять доводам рассудка.

— Нет, ваша милость, как бы не так. Трое их было. Так Серебрянка их и выкинула, всех троих. Мертвее мёртвого. Вроде как с утёсов сорвались. А что там на самом деле было — про то они уже не расскажут.

— Меня замок пропустит, — упрямо возразила Айрис. — Надор гонит чужаков, но он признает свою истинную хозяйку.

Рут только вздохнул, ему не хотелось затевать спор со своей неуступчивой госпожой.

— Ещё тут было одно: священник к нам прибыл. Чернорясник. Твердил, мол, всё это от веры нашей еретической. А тому, кто правильно в Создателя верит, любая дорога откроется. Народ собрал, иконы, факелы — ничего не забыл. Только бежал он оттуда, словно ему сапогом по заду наподдали. Я потом тех расспросил, кто с ним на гору полез: туман, говорят, ожил. Никого не видать, а будто кто перекликается. Или стонет. И деревья клонятся. Низко-низко, словно тропку загородить хотят. Страху натерпелись. Теперь, почитай, за Серебрянкой и не осталось никого. Все к югу подались. Вот как я и Тоби с Недом. Или вовсе разбежались.

Рут залпом опрокинул кружку кисловатого местного эля, а Рокэ на ощупь достал из своего кошелька несколько монет и незаметно вложил их в ладонь Айрис. Он был уверен: от убийцы герцога Эгмонта старый капитан не примет и суана.


	7. Chapter 7

Рокэ чуть помедлил возле двери, а потом всё же постучал: завтрак был подан уже давно, а "корнет Роже" до сих пор не соизволил спуститься. Умаялась в дороге? Проспала? Быть может, она, как и Ричард, тоже причисляла себя к почтенному племени сов, однако тщательно скрывала свои привычки, пока Рокэ гнал отряд к Надору.

— Вы позволите? — он так и не дождался ответа и вдруг забеспокоился: что если близость скрытого туманом замка околдовала и Айрис, и теперь она, подобно брату, скована зачарованным сном?

— Да-да, входите!

Рокэ с облегчением вздохнул: наверное, попросту замешкалась, оказавшись в тепле и уюте — а туман и заклятья тут вовсе ни при чём. Она стояла возле окна, как будто вглядываясь во что-то; даже головы не повернула, словно Первый маршал был трактирщиком или служанкой, явившейся звать госпожу к завтраку.

— Вон там, видите?

Рокэ подошёл ближе: её волосы, которые она отчего-то до сих пор не позаботилась заплести в косы и упрятать под берет, коснулись его щеки. Мягкие чуть вьющиеся прядки — густые и в то же время лёгкие. Сейчас, в свете утреннего солнца, пробивавшегося сквозь мутное оконце, они обрели оттенок скошенных по осени пшеничных колосьев. И отдавали шалфеем — надорцы издавна добавляли в мыло эту травку, свято веря, что мелкие синие соцветия в силах даровать и мудрость, и благосостояние, и исполнение желаний. А главное — дать защиту. Именно то, в чём девушка, пускающаяся в рискованное приключение, нуждалась более всего.

Он стоял непозволительно близко, с наслаждением вдыхая запах её волос. Недопустимо... но сейчас, в этой далёкой северной глуши, можно было пренебречь условностями. Смотрел на чуть приоткрытые бледные губы, на тонкие пальцы, поглаживающие оконный переплёт.

— И что же я должен увидеть, герцогиня Окделл? Пока что лишь то, что корнет Роже не готов выехать немедленно, меж тем как мы договорились отправиться к замку, едва рассветёт.

— Отчего вы всё время смеётесь?

— Вас это задевает? В таком случае позвольте принести вам свои извинения.

— Да нет, что вы! — Она резко обернулась и тут же прижала обе ладони к груди. Как будто хотела защититься от него, создать между ними хоть какую-то, пусть и ненадёжную, преграду. — Но вы всё время шутите. Или нет. Я не всегда могу понять... Вы сердитесь, что я задержалась? Я... я уже почти готова, я сейчас...

— Насколько я понял вчера из беседы с почтенным капитаном Рутом, на то, чтобы разведать подходы к замку, нам понадобится несколько часов. Ночевать вблизи надорской скалы, по всей видимости, опасно.

— Да-да, — она бросилась к столу, подхватывая с него шпильки. — Я... дайте мне пару минут. Хорошо?

Выходит, что-то вынудило её задержаться. То, что она так жаждала ему показать, едва он отворил дверь её комнаты.

— Вы заметили что-то необычное?

— Там, на горе..

Рокэ рванул створку окна, в комнату хлынул прохладный ядрёный воздух, напитанный запахами листвы и слегка приправленный печным дымком. Прямо перед ним тянулись луга и пашни, чуть дальше обозначилась кромка леса — почти чёрная в ярком утреннем свете. Голубое блёклое небо севера, а на нём — словно грязная нашлёпка, непроницаемый серый сгусток, который при желании можно было бы принять за большое дождевое облако.

— Мы порой останавливались здесь, — торопливо пояснила Айрис. — И отсюда замок был как на ладони. Каждая башня, каждый флажок...

— Я жду вас внизу, — коротко бросил Рокэ. — Если вы, разумеется, желаете ещё до заката увидеть ваши флажки и башни вблизи.

***

— Нет, к воротам хода нет, — объявил всё же увязавшийся с ними капитан Рут, и в этом Рокэ готов был с ним согласиться: вот уже около получаса отряд тщетно бился о туманную преграду.

Трудно было сказать, что именно их не пускало: густое марево было на вид совершенно бесплотно, но казалось, что, стоит всадникам продвинуться хоть на шаг, — и на них обрушится каменная глыба. Лошади, прекрасно обученные боевые лошади, идти не желали, рыли копытами землю, беспокойно прядали ушами, жалобно ржали, будто их вели на убой. Всё происходило в точности так, как и описывала Айрис, но у Серхио Сальседо хватило ума не губить коней, а вот соберано Алвасете... Рокэ выругался в сердцах: похоже, настал его час трубить отступление.

— Тогда назад, к Серебрянке? — в голосе Айрис не было страха, только надежда.

Да, именно этот путь и выбрали некогда надорские слуги для проникновения в замок — но и там они потерпели неудачу. Рут лишь покачал головой: желание герцогини Окделл пробиться к мёртвому брату было и ему не по душе, но настойчивость эрэа Айрис, безусловно, вызывала у него восхищение.

Обратно спускались шагом, лошади то и дело спотыкались на скользких камнях. Чёрные булыжники, то тут, то там выпирающие из тропы, блестели от пропитавшей здесь всё насквозь влаги; туман норовил запустить свои холодные ладони под одежду, лез за ворот. И мнилось, что тысячи слепых злых глаз смотрят им вслед.

— Что вы надеетесь найти у этой вашей Серебрянки?

Рокэ не имел обыкновения предаваться унынию, но увидев, во что превратилась твердыня Окделлов, уже не был столь уверен в успехе. Как обуздать то, чему нет и названия? Прикажете палить в туман из пистолетов или рубить его саблями?

— Там... — они с Айрис следовали во главе отряда, она чуть понизила голос, словно собиралась поведать ему какую-то тайну. — Понимаете... Вдоль речки всегда была тропинка, она огибала скалу и...

— И выходила, опять же, к воротам и обвалившемуся мосту?

— Понимаете... мне кажется, что ворота и мост... ну, это же место, откуда всегда нападают, да? И наш замок... он... как вам сказать...

— Защищается именно там, откуда ожидают появления неприятеля, да? В таком случае, — разумеется, он даже усмехнулся, всё просто, иначе и быть не могло: есть ещё один проход, о котором известно слугам и самой Айрис. — Вы уверены, корнет Роже, что подобную тайну стоит доверять врагу?

— Вы не враг мне. И Дику тоже.

— Вы точно уверены?

— Я... — она на миг растерялась, но тут же продолжила, — я должна... нет, я хочу вам верить. К тому же теперь, когда...

"Когда ни отца, ни матушки нет в живых", — мысленно договорил за неё Рокэ...

— Вы же не станете штурмовать Надор? Раз и тогда... — она опустила голову, не желая лишний раз упоминать о гибели Эгмонта, — раз и тогда не стали.

Серебрянка вполне оправдывала своё название: сейчас, по осени, её струи были чисты и прозрачны. Быстрая вода перекатывалась через круглые обточенные камни и наверняка была холодна как лёд. Если пересечь огороженный деревянными перилами горбатый мостик, попадёшь на дорогу, уводящую прочь от Надора, к югу. Но если взять левее, не въезжая на мост...

— Говорил же я вам, эр... господин корнет, всю дорогу ветками завалило, — Рут попыхивал трубкой, разжившись табаком у кэналлийцев.

В трактире они предусмотрительно приобрели у хозяина несколько топоров, так что почти все люди из эскорта Рокэ незамедлительно спешились и взялись за дело. Только старый Рут поглядывал на них с плохо скрываемой усмешкой. Айрис оказалась первой, кто заподозрил неладное:

— Господин регент! Смотрите, они работают уже полчаса...

— Хотите сказать, что не продвинулись и на десяток бье?

Рокэ и сам прекрасно понимал: что-то идёт не так. Два десятка мужчин усердно махали топорами, обрубая перегораживающие тропку ветки упавших деревьев, оттаскивая в сторону сгнившие трухлявые стволы, — но ему чудилось, что на месте уничтоженной преграды тут же вырастает новая.

Тапо Монтойя обернулся к ним, утирая пот со смуглого лба.

— Нечистое тут дело, соберано. Я это бревно уже в третий раз рублю — а оно опять здесь. Наваждение, не иначе.

— Думаете, нас с Недом и Тоби сдуру на скалы понесло, господин Первый маршал? — теперь Рут обращался к нему, как и подобает старому солдату. — Тоже полдня с топорами и пилами кряхтели, а потом наверх рванули. Мы привычные.

— Отчего не сказал сразу? — Рокэ готов был поверить, что старый надорец нарочно завёл их сюда, а теперь потешается над их бессилием.

— Так я... я было решил, что с госпожой оно иначе выйдет, — невозмутимо ответил Рут. — А раз так, то и пытаться нечего. Я же ещё вчера вам сказал: дело гиблое.

— А если взобраться по скале, Рут? — Айрис не готова была столь легко отступить, она почему-то вбила себе в голову, что замок признает в ней свою госпожу.

— Туман там. Думаете, с чего я с утёса сверзился?

— Хорошо.

Она легко спрыгнула на землю и прошла вперёд — туда, где отчаявшиеся кэналлийцы всё ещё не решались отложить топоры, ожидая приказа своего соберано. Обошла сваленные в кучу ветки, переступила через поросший мхом ствол старой сосны и обернулась к Рокэ:

— Я вижу дорогу. Она плохая, вся заросла, но она есть.

Рут удивлённо приподнял брови, завертел головой, словно старый филин. Ни Рокэ, ни остальные, казалось, не поняли её слов: там, где стояла девушка, просматривался сплошной завал, преграда, возведённая заколдованным замком, чтобы защитить себя и своего мёртвого хозяина от нежелательного вторжения.

— Обождите нас здесь, — Рокэ бросил поводья одному из своих людей, но Тапо заступил ему дорогу.

— Здесь дело нечисто, соберано, — уверенно произнёс он. — Никто, никто из наших пути не видит. Даже этот её старик. А она идёт. Ведьма. Заведёт вас в глушь и погубит, чтобы за батюшку своего отомстить.

— Отойди!

Монтойя едва не отпрыгнул в сторону и тут же низко поклонился, должно быть, только что осознав, что позволил себе непростительную грубость по отношению к соберано. Рокэ перешагнул через перегораживающее дорогу дерево, подошвы сапог утопали в опавших листьях и посеревших от времени еловых иглах. Если Айрис видит путь, отчего он не доступен ему?

— Если вы дадите мне руку, быть может, у меня получится провести вас? Мы недалеко, вон до тех зарослей ежевики.

Она стояла посреди изломанных ветвей: худенькая, одинокая, совершенно беззащитная перед страшным лесом и колдовским туманом. Карьярра! Он не видел впереди никакой ежевики: только дымную полосу, поднимающуюся от земли, и непроходимое переплетение ветвей. Он стянул с руки перчатку, Айрис поступила так же: если дело и вправду в силе её крови, они должны касаться друг друга кожа к коже. И едва её пальцы оказались в его ладони, мир вокруг словно переменился: перед ними открывалась узкая тропинка, круто забиравшая влево и уводящая за скальный уступ. Окрашенные багровым листья дикой ежевики виделись перекинутым через тропку отрезом узорчатого полотна. Всего-то несколько десятков бье, они доберутся до поворота, а потом смогут провести за собой и остальных.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/fSjDz1g/2020-08-15-153918-2.jpg)

Они осторожно продвигались вперёд, не решаясь нарушить обступившую их тишину. Хруст ветки под подошвами сапог, произнесённое шепотом слово, да что там — даже сбившееся дыхание — мнилось, будто любой звук способен пробудить нечто непонятное, непостижимое, что затаилось в молодом ельнике, поджидало за каждым валуном, заставляло гнуться под несуществующим ветром пожухшие травинки на обочине.

— Мы... мы сейчас позовём остальных, — Рокэ чувствовал лёгкую дрожь её ладошки в своей руке. — Они пойдут за нами, след в след, и мы...

Они обернулись почти одновременно, всё ещё не разжимая переплетённых пальцев: позади колыхалась плотная серая завеса, из-за которой не доносилось ни людских голосов, ни конского ржания, ни ударов топора. Они были в западне.


	8. Chapter 8

— Рут! Капитан Рут! Дор Тапо! Дор Анхель! Дор Алехандро! Вы меня слышите? Капитан Рут!

Она стояла возле сотканной из тумана стены, тщетно пытаясь докричаться до тех, кто должен был находиться сейчас по ту сторону, в нескольких бье от них. Её пальцы легко проходили сквозь белесую дымку, но Рокэ чувствовал: Айрис не ступить вперёд и шагу.

— Почему нам не дают вернуться назад? Почему? И они ведь не слышат нас? Нет? Но как это может быть?

Рокэ видел: девушка в отчаянии, и готов был устыдиться своих мыслей, что ещё минуту назад казались столь очевидными и правильными. Он почти согласился с высказанным Тапо подозрением — пусть он и не считал Айрис Окделл ведьмой, но отчего бы ей и вправду не завести его в ловушку? Просить о помощи, тщательно изображая притворную скорбь и обеспокоенность судьбой брата?

Она обернулась к нему, смахивая со щёк злые слёзы:

— Думаете, это я затеяла? Всё я? Специально настояла на том, чтобы мы вернулись к Серебрянке, взяла вас за руку и увела на эту тропу? Тот человек, Тапо Монтойя, он ведь пытался остановить вас, да?

Она уселась на трухлявый пень, небрежно стряхнула муравья, забравшегося к ней на колени — нет, её злость и беспомощность вовсе не походили на игру. Рокэ опустился на корточки возле неё, коснулся холодных влажных от волнения пальцев. И пусть её глаза смотрели дерзко, он не мог обмануться: ей попросту страшно. Она уверила себя, что замок признает в ней хозяйку, но старая развалина их перехитрила — они оба оказались запертыми в сплетённой туманом клетке, и в тот миг Рокэ видел перед собой не юную самонадеянную девицу, мнившую себя властительницей северных скал, а насмерть перепуганную девочку, которая заблудилась в тёмном зловещем лесу, полном угроз и чудовищ.

— Айрис... герцогиня Окделл... Поверьте, я ни в чём вас не обвиняю. Мы просто забрались слишком далеко — и мышеловка захлопнулась. Мы с вами самые любознательные и отчаянные мыши, и нам прищемило хвост.

— Мыши? — она робко улыбнулась, хотя в глазах всё ещё блестели слёзы. — Регенту Талига и герцогине Окделл прищемило хвост?

— Точно.

Она прыснула, прикрывая ладошкой дрожащие губы, — и вот уже смеялась чуть ли не в голос.

— Ну-ка, выпейте, — он протянул ей флягу, прекрасно осознавая, что этот приступ безудержного веселья — не более чем начинающаяся истерика, которую стоило пресечь как можно раньше.

Смех оборвался, она послушно сделала несколько глотков и теперь старалась дышать медленно и размеренно.

— Это что, вода?

— А вы полагали, я стану поить вас касерой? Чтобы потом тащить на себе до самого замка?

Чем строже он станет разговаривать с ней, тем быстрее Айрис придёт в себя: в их распоряжении было не так уж много времени, до заката нужно либо добраться до замка, либо каким-то образом суметь вернуться к мосту через Серебрянку. Так как второй путь был отрезан, оставалось только продвигаться вперёд.

— Думаете, мы попадём в замок?

— Я не знаю, — он не мог и не хотел ничего обещать: всякое могло случиться. — Но, раз тропа пропустила нас двоих, предлагаю рассматривать это как приглашение наведаться в Надор. Ну как, вы со мной?

— А... — она проворно вскочила на ноги и даже прошла несколько шагов по тропинке вслед за Рокэ, но всё ещё беспокойно оборачивалась. Верила, что им удастся обмануть туманную завесу? — Скажите, а ваши люди... Вдруг они решат, что капитан Рут...

— Что вы были с ним в сговоре и завели меня в ловушку?

— Да как вы... вы же сами только что говорили... — румянец мгновенно залил её щёки, она чуть отступила назад, и Рокэ предусмотрительно ухватил её за рукав, опасаясь, что оскорблённая девушка попытается сбежать. Прямо в непроглядную темень, клубившуюся между стволами старых елей. Скроется под сенью покрытых серым лишайником ветвей, тянувшихся к земле, утонет в туманном мареве...

— Вот что, герцогиня Окделл, — Рокэ не намерен был терпеть ни её обид, ни истерических выходок, — давайте договоримся с вами раз и навсегда. Мы с вами оказались в непростой ситуации, и у нас с вами нет времени на упрёки и выяснение отношений. Вы слушаетесь меня во всём и не отходите от меня ни на шаг. Что до капитана Рута... Не стану вас обманывать, мои люди будут подозревать его. Как и вас. Но, пусть многие в Талиге и считают кэналлийцев едва ли не дикарями, мы свято чтим свои законы — а они запрещают убивать стариков, детей и женщин. Тот, кто поднимет руку на убелённого сединами, покроет себя несмываемым позором.

— Даже если речь идёт о покушении на соберано? — недоверчиво уточнила она.

— Это иное дело. И подобное обвинение должно быть доказано. Пока же этого нет... Полагаю, капитану Руту ничего не угрожает. Ну а пару косых взглядов он уж как-нибудь перетерпит. Так как, мы идём вперёд?

Удивительно, но несмотря на дымку, окутавшую лес и горы, дорога просматривалась довольно отчётливо, хотя её и загромождали сломанные сучья, трухлявые стволы и муравейники — такие большие, что издали их легко можно было принять за стог сена. Та самая ежевика, что стелилась узорчатым ковром, перегораживая тропу, вовсе не была готова покориться отважным завоевателям зачарованного Надора. Цепкие острые колючки так и норовили ухватить за штанину, вырвать клок прочной ткани из куртки. Айрис отчего-то не придумала ничего лучше, чем пытаться отвести гибкие ветки в сторону — и тут же вскрикнула. Поранилась... Интересно, куда она подевала свои перчатки?

— Давайте я промою касерой.

Она, словно маленькая, держала палец во рту, но Рокэ видел, что вся тыльная сторона ладони покрыта царапинами и в них уже набухают капельки крови.

— Нет-нет, не надо, само пройдёт!

Неужто боится, что будет щипать?

Она опустила руку: алая капля скатилась по мизинцу, за ней ещё одна...

— Смотрите...

Казалось, она не верит своим глазам, да и он бы не поверил: стоило крови герцогини Окделл упасть на листья, как ежевичные заросли будто ожили. Ветви поспешно отодвигались в сторону, освобождая путь, листочки клонились к земле, словно каждый из них желал воздать почести своей госпоже. И шёпот... да, какой-то тихий шёпот пополз по лесу, он был подобен шелесту в кронах деревьев, но они оба — и Айрис, и Рокэ — были почти уверены: по лесному царству разносится весть об их появлении. О том, что дочь и сестра Повелителя Скал ступила на свою землю.

— Но... как это возможно? — она недоверчиво наблюдала за превращением, переводя недоумённый взгляд то на свою кровоточащую руку, то на лицо своего спутника. — Ведь говорят, что в женщинах из Великих Домов нет никакой особой силы...

— Значит, у вас она есть. Или же... раз ваш брат... раз мы не знаем, что на самом деле случилось с Ричардом, Скалы удовлетворились вашей кровью за неимением лучшей. Замок присматривался к вам, пропуская на тропу, теперь же он признал вас окончательно.

Рокэ плеснул немного касеры ей на ладонь, помог замотать пораненную руку платком, чуть задержав её в своих пальцах. Удивительная девочка... то пугливая, словно косуля, то решительная, как разъярённый вепрь.

— Идёмте, пока лес к нам благосклонен.

Их дальнейший путь однако говорил о том, что благосклонность леса Рокэ переоценил: то тут, то там дорогу перегораживали широкие промоины, в них пенилась смешанная с песком вода — ручьи сбегали с гор, устремляясь к шумящей где-то внизу Серебрянке. Некоторые оказывались столь широки, что их было не перепрыгнуть, и тогда Рокэ переносил Айрис на руках, несмотря на её протесты. "Вы промочите ноги и простудитесь, — то ли из упрямства, то ли от стеснения она отказывалась обхватить его за шею. — Где я буду вас отогревать? В заброшенном замке? Не вижу ничего неподобающего в том, чтобы перенести даму через ручей". Она краснела, а он ощущал всё тот же аромат шалфея, исходящий от её тела, от растрепавшихся волос — берет она, похоже, потеряла вместе с перчатками.

Тропа круто забирала вверх, порой Айрис отставала, чтобы перевести дух, — и Рокэ скомандовал привал, в шутку вновь называя её "корнетом Роже". Он протянул ей припасённую в трактире лепёшку, порылся в мешке, извлекая из него сыр и кусок местной кровяной колбасы.

— Откуда это у вас?

Он едва не рассмеялся:

— Видите ли, герцогиня Окделл, я в некотором роде солдат. И не имею привычки бросать все свои вещи в седельных сумках, когда предстоит отправиться невесть куда.

— А я... — она виновато вздохнула, — а я всё оставила. Хорошо хоть воду взяла. Но здесь и так полно ручьёв, и мы могли бы...

— Вот этого как раз делать не стоит.

— Отчего?

— Замок действительно находится во власти какого-то морока. Здесь всё напитано этим туманом. Я не поручусь, что испив местной водицы, мы с вами тоже не впадём в зачарованный сон. Или ещё что похуже. И ягоды...

Она горестно вздохнула:

— Жалко. Вон там, видите, где ёлки — там такая брусника! Я как раз собиралась...

— Нет.

Судя по солнцу, время перевалило за полдень, значит, они в дороге уже несколько часов. Рокэ больше не ощущал угрозы, исходящей от леса, огромные валуны, смахивающие на торчащие из земли головы, больше не щерились им вслед — злобно, насмешливо, как это было в самом начале. И всё же следовало поторопиться, хотя пока они с Айрис ни разу не заговорили о том, что надеются обнаружить в конце пути. 

— Мы с Диконом здесь часто проезжали, — говорила она, преодолевая очередной подъём. — У меня была Ласточка, у него Баловник.

— С этим примечательным зверем я был знаком лично.

— Матушка очень оскорбилась, когда Дикон отослал его обратно в Надор.

— Боюсь, это моя вина: ваш брат не мог противиться моим распоряжениям.

— Так вот... понимаете, эта дорога всегда была хорошая, широкая. А теперь...

— Рискну предположить, что в ту пору за ней исправно следил лесник. За полтора года...

Она умолкла, словно что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая.

— Когда все убежали из Надора и ворота захлопнулись... все лошади... и свиньи... а ещё немного овец — они же остались во дворе или на конюшне! Что с ними случилось? Вдруг они... И псы на псарне... У нас их совсем мало было. А кошки, что при кухне жили, — вот они точно выбрались, они же везде лазают.

Да, скорее всего в Надоре их ожидает зрелище разорения и тлена, и Айрис только сейчас начала понимать, с чем ей предстоит столкнуться.

— Не стоит размышлять о том, чего пока нет, — шутливо произнёс Рокэ. — Мы ещё не добрались до замка. Возможно, всех унёс колдовской туман.

— Вы специально так говорите, да? Чтобы я не боялась?

— Прежде чем судить, чего стоит опасаться в Надоре, следует туда попасть. Я же пока не имею ни малейшего представления...

— Вот! — она полезла за пазуху и извлекла на свет подвешенный на тонкой цепочке ключ. — Мы с вами прошли между двух Старцев — помните, такие огромные валуны по обе стороны дороги? Ещё немного... да, сразу за рябинами... нам нужно будет немного подняться вверх по скале — и будет лестница.

— Лестница к потайной двери, которую открывает вот этот маленький ключик?

— Да, у нас у всех такие были. Батюшка велел, чтобы их изготовили для нас с Диком, и для матушки, и для девочек. Зимой, перед тем как...

Когда они наконец достигли ступеней, ведущих к Южной башне надорского замка, уже смеркалось.


	9. Chapter 9

Плющ, дикий виноград, всё та же вездесущая ежевика месяц за месяцем обживали потайную лестницу, но Айрис без труда отыскала место, откуда начинались ступени, а так как каждая из них была высотой примерно в один бье, если не больше, разросшиеся растения, скорее, служили опорой, а не помехой, с успехом заменяя перила. Северные сумерки сгущались медленно, лениво, не торопясь уступать ночной тьме. Путники спешили — что бы ни ожидало их в замке, ночь и Айрис, и Рокэ предпочли бы провести в его стенах. Туман лежал на верхушках елей, напоминая гигантские птичьи гнёзда, но дорожка к спрятанной в толще башни калитке всё же просматривалась, словно кто-то незримый решил позаботиться о том, чтобы герцогиня Окделл и её спутник смогли проникнуть внутрь.

Рокэ карабкался позади Айрис — он рассудил, что так он хотя бы успеет подхватить девушку и не даст скатиться с кручи, случись ей оступиться на крутой лестнице. Отчего запасной выход из замка устроили именно здесь? Спору нет, лес неплохо скрывал ступени, но калитка представлялась Рокэ мало пригодной и для поспешного бегства обитателей замка, и для вылазок.

— Есть и другие, — откликнулась Айрис. Должно быть, он произнёс свой вопрос вслух.

— Уже не считаете меня неприятелем и готовы выдать все родовые секреты?

— Я вас... — её голос прерывался, дыхание сбилось от быстрого изнурительного подъёма, — не считаю.

Она остановилась и стремительно обернулась к нему.

— Понимаете, мне с детства твердили, будто вы — чуть ли не сам Леворукий во плоти. Я поначалу верила, а потом... Ну не может же человек быть настолько плох! А матушка и отец Маттео... они всегда так про вас рассказывали, как будто вы вот-вот явитесь, чтобы сожрать нас живьём.

— А ваш брат?

— Дикон? Он верил, пока не уехал в Лаик. А когда вернулся той зимой... я же уже сказала...

— Да, я помню, — она пошатнулась, и Рокэ едва успел поддержать её за локоть, — он рисовал вам схемы сражений и воспевал мой полководческий гений.

До основания башни оставалось не более пары десятков бье, задерживаться не стоило, но Айрис будто медлила, то и дело поглядывая вверх. Теперь, когда цель оказалась так близка и вполне достижима, её, вероятно, охватили запоздалые сомнения и страх: что ждёт их там, внутри? В безлюдных каменных коридорах, затопленных туманом, погружённых во тьму и молчание.

— Смелее, корнет Роже. Раз уж мы с вами ввязались в эту авантюру, отступать поздно. Да нам с вами и некуда.

— Никогда не оглядываться назад, да? — она неуверенно улыбнулась. — Мне Дик про вас именно это рассказывал. Что вы... что вы такой.

— Ну, если я "такой", тогда тем более вперёд! Если это вас порадует, имею сообщить вам, что я прихватил в трактире фонарь и свечи. Не так много, как нам понадобится, но на первое время хватит.

Да, бОльшая часть поклажи осталась внизу, с отрядом — Рокэ не предполагал, что штурмовать надорский замок ему придётся вдвоём с герцогиней Окделл.

— Вы вообще ничего не боитесь? Да, господин регент?

— И об этом вам тоже сообщил ваш брат?

— Да. И Её Величество очень часто вас вспоминала...

По её словам выходило, что Дикон действительно восхищался своим монсеньором и не давал себе особого труда скрывать восторженное отношение к убийце отца даже от Мирабеллы Окделл. Что же в таком случае толкнуло его... впрочем, задумываться сейчас об этом было недосуг: Айрис вновь карабкалась вверх, собравшись с силами для последнего рывка. Пусть девочка верит, что Рокэ ничего не боится: порой и вера служит неплохим щитом. По крайней мере, она неплохо защищает от пустых страхов и неуместный колебаний.

...Они стояли на небольшом пятачке, словно зажатые со всех сторон стенами тумана. Мглистая дымка клубилась и внизу, и над головой, скрывая и небо, и треугольное навершие башни. У них была только одна дорога — с того момента, как они оба ступили на заваленную тропу и оказались отрезанными от основного отряда, это было очевидно. Узкую, сколоченную из добротных досок калитку оплетали побеги дикого винограда, они взбирались вверх по стене — и Рокэ бы ничуть не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что растения, словно ловчая сеть, укрыли зачарованный замок сплошным ковром, пряча его от чужих глаз. Они все здесь в сговоре — и колючие ежевичные ветви, и чёрные громады высоченных сосен, и камни, и туман...

— Ну же, давайте сюда ваш ключ.

Айрис молча вложила в ладонь Рокэ небольшой, но довольно увесистый ключик. Какие горячие у неё пальцы... жаль, что в сумраке не рассмотреть её лица. Но можно легко дорисовать то, чего не видишь: приоткрытые губы, румянец на высоких скулах, блестящие глаза — в них ожидание, нетерпение и чуть-чуть страха. Смелая девочка...

Искру Рокэ высек не сразу, но зажечь фонарь всё же удалось; Айрис поднесла его как можно ближе к замочной скважине, а дальше дело застопорилось. Ключ, разумеется, подошёл, он попросту не мог не подойти, но вот повернуть его никак не получалось. Древесина, напитанная влагой, разбухла, да и сам механизм, скорее всего, заржавел. Рокэ попытался ещё и ещё раз, но нажимать на ключ слишком сильно не стоило, тот мог погнуться в его пальцах, лишая его и герцогиню Окделл последнего шанса войти в надорский замок.

— Постойте-ка!

И прежде чем Рокэ успел хоть что-то возразить, Айрис решительно сдёрнула повязку с исцарапанной руки и что есть сил провела пораненной ладонью по шершавым камням, служившим основанием Южной башни. Казалось, её действия не произвели ни малейшего эффекта, но спустя несколько секунд где-то внизу, в недрах самой скалы, на которой был возведён замок, словно пришли в движение невидимые шестерни. Рокэ представились ржавые зубчатые колёса, которые нехотя стронулись с места, разрывая спеленавшую их паутину и совершая первый оборот.

— Давайте! Пробуйте сейчас!

И ключ повернулся, пусть и с натугой — один раз, второй...

Надорский замок был готов принять свою хозяйку и её провожатого.

— Смею надеяться, что факелы в вашем доме водятся. 

Рокэ взял девушку за руку, и они вместе шагнули в темноту.

***

Винтовая лестница уводила их куда-то наверх, но было и другое ответвление: направо и вниз. Айрис, чуть помедлив, всё же указала на верхний путь, хотя от Рокэ не укрылось, что девушка пребывает в некоторой растерянности.

— Не приходилось забираться сюда? — уточнил он, но она тут же отрицательно тряхнула головой.

— Мы с Диком здесь всё облазили. И я подумала... если мы спустимся, то попадём в коридор, который выведет нас к подземному храму и усыпальницам.

— Вполне разумно, что вы решили отложить поклонение костям предков на утро.

Рокэ по своему обыкновению попытался отшутиться и тут же обругал себя: ему вообще не следовало касаться темы почивших предков! Кто знает, где в итоге оказался Ричард? Возможно, неведомые силы, воцарившиеся в Надоре, самовольно отправили тело последнего Повелителя Скал в гробницу. И это уж точно не повод для насмешек.

Но Айрис Окделл тоже не горела желанием спускаться к склепам в преддверие ночи.

— Мы просто осмотрим тут всё, хорошо? — предложила она.

Её голос едва заметно дрогнул — ага, всё-таки боится! Наслушавшаяся сказок старой няни, ставшая свидетельницей того, как самые страшные легенды и небылицы исполняются прямо у неё на глазах, она предпочла знакомые переходы, коридоры и залы, хотя шанс обнаружить Ричарда в жилых покоях был по мнению Рокэ ничтожно мал.

Они почти бегом преодолели крутые ступени, выводившие ещё к одной двери, которая, к счастью, оказалась незапертой. Перед ними открывался просторный коридор с прорубленными в стенах полукруглыми окнами-бойницами; здесь гулял ветер, однако туман, словно натыкаясь на незримую преграду, не осмеливался заползать внутрь.

— Смотрите, вон факелы!

И действительно, в нескольких бье от них обнаружились вставленные в витые чугунные кольца факелы — необожжённые, как отметил Рокэ. Как будто их заменили специально к их появлению.

— Жилые комнаты в Восточном крыле, — пояснила Айрис.

Она старалась говорить громче, хотя в давящем непроницаемом безмолвии холодного замка там и хотелось понизить голос до шёпота. Каждое слово казалось святотатством, и Рокэ отчего-то чувствовал себя то ли грабителем, то ли осквернителем гробниц, что в их нынешней ситуации было практически одно и то же.

Самым разумным сейчас было бы добраться до покоев, принадлежавших обитателям замка, и отыскать какую-нибудь комнату или гостиную, где можно расположиться на ночлег: Рокэ видел, что Айрис едва держится на ногах от усталости.

Он накормит её последней оставшейся у них лепёшкой, даст выпить немного касеры. Сам он и не помышлял об отдыхе. Кто скажет, что за нечисть властвует в опустевших владениях Окделлов? Порой Рокэ чудилось, что их преследуют собственные тени.

— Вы... вы заметили? — Айрис, успевшая отойти на несколько шагов вперёд, вдруг резко обернулась, и в первый момент он не понял, отчего она не поднимает на него глаз: её взгляд был словно прикован к полу.

— Что я... — начал было Рокэ, но тут же осёкся: плотно подогнанные друг к другу каменные плиты оказались идеально чисты — ни сора, ни пылинки.

Теперь Айрис стояла почти вплотную к своему спутнику: он мог бы поклясться, что не будь её матерью суровая Мирабелла Окделл, девушка уже давно бы прижалась к нему в поисках защиты. Неведомое всегда страшит нас больше, чем реальная опасность. Особенно, если оно так близко, что уже дышит тебе в спину...

— Здесь кто-то есть, — чуть слышно произнесла Айрис. — Кто-то, кто заботится о замке. Когда мы ещё жили в Надоре...

Стоило ей начать рассказывать, и она словно обретала уверенность: с каждым словом её голос становился громче и из него уходил страх.

— Южное крыло... понимаете, сюда редко кто забредал. Разве что мы с Диком, когда были детьми. Мы... мы...

— У вас было недостаточно слуг, чтобы содержать замок в должном порядке?

Рокэ договорил за неё, понимая, что произнести "мы жили бедно" для герцогини Окделл немыслимо.

— Да, — поспешно кивнула она. — Там, в Восточном крыле... там гораздо лучше. Там гобелены, картины... А в храм можно попасть и через двор. И сюда... сюда... я как-то зашла с Эдит, хотела показать ей проход к калитке... Вы не представляете, какая тут была пылища. В ней даже следы оставались. Мы обе расчихались и убежали. А сейчас...

— Будем надеяться, что незримые полотёры не причинят нам вреда.

Она кусала губы, готовая вот-вот расплакаться и твёрдо намеренная не позволить себе подобной слабости. Он вновь взял её за руку, и они, крепко сжимая факелы, двинулись вперёд. Рокэ ощущал, как темнота смыкается за их спинами подобно тяжёлому бархатному занавесу. И ни звука, ни шороха, кроме оглушительного эха их собственных шагов — замок словно присматривался к пришельцам, осмелившимся потревожить его сон. Громоздкие резные скамьи, сундуки, подсвечники на высоких ножках, потемневшие от времени картины — всё это они смогут рассмотреть и завтра, при свете дня. Сейчас же...

Дверь одной из комнат была не заперта, Рокэ велел Айрис обождать и оглядел место предполагаемой ночёвки: помещение походило на небольшую гостиную — такие обычно предпочитают дамы для посиделок с подругами и компаньонками. Овальный стол, несколько кресел вокруг него, кушетка — такие были в моде в Олларии лет пятнадцать назад. Должно быть, герцог Эгмонт велел выписать мебель из столицы для супруги.

— Это Вышивальная гостиная, — Айри вошла вслед за ним и нерешительно замерла у стола. — Мы с сёстрами её так прозвали. Матушка и тётя Аурелия... они любили здесь сидеть. А я... я терпеть не могла! Все эти их нитки, пяльцы, напёрстки!

— Я не заставлю вас вышивать, герцогиня Окделл. По крайней мере, немедленно. Но, заметьте, в этой комнате есть одно неоспоримое преимущество, пусть она и навевает не самые лучшие воспоминания. О нас кто-то позаботился.

Он кивнул в сторону каминной решётки, возле которой были сложены дрова.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, Айрис, — почему-то ему всё чаще хотелось называть её просто по имени.

Пока он возился с растопкой, она расположилась на кушетке; к сожалению, столичная мебель была вовсе не предназначена для сна.

— Ничего более изысканного предложить вам не могу, — он протянул ей оставшийся у них хлеб.

— А вы? И я... я совсем не голодна, вот ни капельки!

Конечно, он и не сомневался, что она отыщет причину отказаться от еды.

— Как знать — возможно, когда вы проснётесь, этот стол будет ломиться от яств.

— Нет, — она покачала головой, словно ей известно нечто такое, о чём герцог Алва не ведал. — Те, кто охраняет замок, — они не нуждаются в пище. Слышите?

Возможно, ему всего лишь почудилось, но где-то в отдалении как будто раздавался топот — приглушённый, едва внятный.

— И кто же это? — Рокэ присел рядом с Айрис, честно разламывая лепёшку на четыре части. Немного сейчас, немного на утро — что им ещё оставалось делать?

— Я... — она подняла на него глаза: большие, испуганные, казавшиеся в полумраке почти чёрными. — Вы не будете смеяться надо мной? Не будете?

— Нет. Обещаю.

— Это литтэны. Старая Нэн как-то проговорилась, что если бы хозяйка, то есть моя матушка, не кропила тут каждый угол святой водой и не таскала за собой отца Маттео, то и замок не пришёл бы в запустение. Силы Скал берегли бы нас, если бы мы... если бы матушка позвала их. Но она...

— Ваша матушка была праведной эсператиской, Айрис. А мы с вами... давайте предоставим силам Скал печься о нас.

...Она задремала спустя всего несколько минут, прислонившись к его плечу. И Рокэ, выждав, пока она заснёт, чуть приобнял её, укладывая её голову себе на колени. Под руку подвернулась расшитая бисером подушка, и он сумел устроить Айрис поудобнее. На всякий случай он выложил на кушетку шпагу и кинжал, хотя против сил, которым нет объяснения, оружие было бессильно. В камине потрескивали дрова, Вышивальная гостиная постепенно наполнялась теплом. И лёгкое дыхание спящей девушки согревало ему ладонь. Рокэ рассматривал её лицо: даже сейчас, во сне, её черты казались напряжёнными, сосредоточенными. Маленький носик, чёткие дуги тёмных бровей, чуть подрагивающие веки, обтянутое чёрной тканью кэналлийского мундира худенькое плечико под его ладонью... Выбившаяся из растрёпанных кос прядка — будто пёрышко... Нежная маленькая птичка, чьё оперение вспыхивает всеми цветами радуги в короткий час рассвета. Когда пробуждается волшебство.

Где-то далеко внизу, во дворе, звонко залаял пёс, и ему ответило лошадиное ржание. Рокэ встрепенулся, но не сдвинулся с места, боясь потревожить спящую девушку. Очередной морок? Наваждение? Но сколько он ни прислушивался, звуки больше не повторялись. Должно быть, показалось. И Рокэ ничего не оставалось, кроме как всматриваться в пляшущие по стенам тени. И размышлять о странном пути Ричарда Окделла, баюкая в своих руках его сестру.


	10. Chapter 10

Нет, если предпочитавшие оставаться невидимыми силы, охранявшие замок, и заботились о ком-то, то Айрис и Рокэ уж точно не являлись объектом их усилий: слабая надежда увидеть на столе хотя бы самое непритязательное угощение умерла, как только забрезжил рассвет. Стол в Вышивальной гостиной был девственно чист; Айрис, едва бросив нарочито безразличный взгляд в сторону исполненной из узорчатого орехового дерева столешницы, тут же отвернулась и прошла к окну: туманная дымка, плескавшаяся возле стен замка, была словно снятое молоко — и разглядеть, что находится за ней, не было ни малейшей возможности. Только несколько капель дождя чертили на стекле причудливые линии.

— Я же вам вчера говорила: мы с вами им без надобности. Они нас пропускают, но...

— То есть и дрова, и факелы, и натёртые до блеска полы — всё это для кого-то ещё? 

Она пожала плечами, отломила крохотный кусочек от оставшейся со вчерашнего дня лепёшки, отпила воды из фляги.

— Они служат Скалам, господин регент. Раз они приняли мою кровь как замену... значит, они готовы признать только Дикона. Мне ничего другого в голову не приходит. 

— Тогда мы отложим поход в усыпальницы до лучших времён, — Рокэ приблизился к ней, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь туманную перину. — Факелы, дрова и чистота потребны живым.

— Но если он жив, то почему... почему прячется? 

...Ещё недавно она безмятежно дремала у Рокэ на коленях, а потом... потом он, не решаясь пошевелиться, наблюдал, как она просыпается. Как блуждает по комнате беспокойный, совсем ещё детский взгляд, как она, пока толком не понимая, где очутилась, пытается пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, недоумённо смотрит на перевязанную ладонь... И ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы этот миг принадлежал ему навсегда. Нет, не так: только ему, и не только этот миг, а бесконечная череда таких же или чуть иных. Но, как назло, стоило ему лишь помыслить о подобном, как Айрис Окделл пробудилась окончательно, покраснела так, словно её застали за чем-то недопустимым, вскочила, принялась извиняться — и буквально отпрыгнула к окну, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от Рокэ...

— Я предлагаю спуститься вниз, — эта мысль представлялась Рокэ наиболее здравой. — Мы начнём с того места, где вы некогда "потеряли" Ричарда.

— Во двор?

— Разумеется. Карета сама по себе пересекла мост, и ворота захлопнулись, ведь так?

Он предпочёл бы оставить девушку здесь, в этой комнате — прошедшая ночь говорила в пользу того, что это безопасное убежище. Однако кто мог предсказать, какие ещё сюрпризы им подкинет зачарованный замок? Что, если, вернувшись, он больше никогда не отыщет Айрис? Он совершенно не ориентировался в замке, а девушка любопытна и непоседлива — вряд ли она устоит перед искушением побродить по знакомым покоям в попытках самостоятельно найти брата. 

— От меня ни на шаг!

— Есть, господин Первый маршал! — она улыбалась, словно прогоняя сковавшие её страх и неуверенность. 

— Айрис, у меня нет желания разыскивать в этой унылой обители ещё и вас. Вы не отходите в сторону, не заглядываете в комнаты, не сворачиваете в переходы. Только со мной. Это ясно?

— Будет исполнено, господин Первый маршал.

Она пробовала вновь вжиться в роль "корнета Роже", но выходило плохо: её пугало то, что они могли обнаружить во дворе. Карету, а внутри неё гроб с полуистлевшим телом? Она опустила голову, нервно сглотнула.

— Не надо бояться, Айрис, — Рокэ протянул ей руку, но она, видимо, до сих пор пребывавшая в смятении от своего утреннего пробуждения на коленях у господина регента, проигнорировала его приглашающий жест. — Если я пойму, что там есть нечто такое, что способно напугать вас, я не позволю вам подходить близко.

— Я... нет, что бы там ни было — я хочу видеть брата!

— Как вам будет угодно.

Пусть упрямится, Рокэ всё равно найдёт способ поступить по-своему и избавит её от неприглядного зрелища. 

Из Вышивальной гостиной они вышли в широкий коридор: Айрис вела его вперёд мимо запертых и распахнутых дверей, каких-то залов с развешанными по стенам гербами — и вскоре они оказались на огороженной каменной балюстрадой площадке, откуда начинался спуск вниз. Парадная лестница надорского замка — массивные ступени из желтоватого местного камня, из которого сложены стены и башни; каменные балясины, служащие опорой для поручней — каждая толщиной с бочонок, не меньше. Возведённая в незапамятные времена, чтобы простоять не один круг, — твёрдо и незыблемо. 

Айрис замешкалась, засмотревшись на что-то, и теперь Рокэ наблюдал, как Повелительница Скал спускается к нему: гордая, почти царственная, хотя он не сомневался, что девочка трясётся от страха. И почему-то представилась совсем иная картина: та же лестница, но освещённая радостным приветливым светом множества огней, гомонящие гости, чинно ожидающие у подножья. И она — с высоко забранными волосами, в ожерелье из серебра и сапфиров. Улыбчивая, нежная, и в то же время величественная — такая, какой и подобает быть хозяйке одного из Великих домов. 

...Они вошли в туман, словно окунаясь в молочную реку: у неё не было ни берегов, ни дна, ни поверхности — только неспешное течение. Дымные нити проплывали у них перед глазами, казалось, их можно ухватить ладонью. 

— Как будто кто-то жжёт мокрую листву, да? — тихо произнесла Айрис, не решаясь сойти с крыльца. — Много-много костров, у нас на Осенние Волны всегда так делали...

Рокэ не торопился: ему мнилось, туману нужно время, чтобы присмотреться к ним, распознать в пришельцах тех, кому проход разрешён. 

— Как же мы пойдём? Тут ни зги не видно, — прошептала Айрис, безотчётно хватаясь за его запястье.

— Обождите.

И вправду, серая занавесь словно качнулась — и туман перед ними начал прореживаться, прокладывая дорожку, уводящую куда-то в глубину двора. И они будто плыли в мутном потоке, и он выносил их туда, куда считал нужным. Впереди, на расстоянии примерно в двадцать бье, что-то темнело — бесформенный остов, который при их приближении обрёл форму большой кареты; Рокэ даже разглядел чёрно-синий герб дома Алва на оторванной дверце. Как будто какие-то гиганты играючи разворотили прочную повозку — крыша была проломлена, опоры смяты. 

— Стойте здесь, — скомандовал он, Айрис послушно ухватилась за деревянную стойку, но тут же брезгливо отдёрнула руку и поспешно отряхнула ладони: под воздействием влаги дерево стало склизким и трухлявым. — Ни с места, герцогиня! 

Рокэ не желал, чтобы она видела то, что могло быть скрыто внутри разломанной кареты. Он подошёл ближе, заглянул в тёмный провал — и взгляд его упёрся в разбросанные полусгнившие доски. Всё, что сохранилось от гроба. Ни тела, ни останков, ни костей — он допускал, что в опустевшем дворе могли похозяйничать дикие звери, отыскавшие проход в замок. Но и любители полакомиться мертвечиной обычно оставляют после себя хоть что-то, а здесь... Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, Рокэ сдвинул вбок напоенные влагой почерневшие деревяшки — ничего. Ни шпаги, ни истлевшей портупеи, ни эсперы...

— Что там, что? — он и не заметил, как Айрис оказалась у него за плечом. — Там Ричард, да? Вы мне не говорите, не хотите, чтобы я смотрела?

— Здесь никого нет, герцогиня. И ничего. 

Он отступил на шаг, давая ей возможность убедиться в правдивости его слов. 

— Но тогда... где он? И кто... кто это сделал с каретой?

— Вы что-то говорили вчера...

Но закончить Рокэ не успел: откуда-то справа до них отчётливо донеслось лошадиное ржание, и Айрис немедленно сорвалась с места, напрочь забыв об обещании не отходить от Рокэ ни на бье. Сумасшедшая девчонка! Должно быть, она совсем обезумела от страха — и Рокэ рванулся за ней, не позволяя тоненькой фигурке растаять в тумане.

— Айрис! Стойте! Айрис! 

Он догнал её возле чуть приоткрытой двери: судя по грубым крепёжным скобам, вход на конюшни запирался толстым деревянным бруском.

— Я же сказал вам... 

Айрис придерживалась за косяк, опасливо заглядывая внутрь: удивительно, но и тут туман был не властен. В вычищенных стойлах фыркали, переступая с ноги на ногу, три надорские лошадки, в одной из которых Рокэ без труда узнал Баловника — сытого и вполне довольного жизнью. 

— Ласточка, моя Ласточка! 

Айрис уже обнимала за шею гнедую кобылу с чёрной гривой, а та тыкалась мордой ей в плечо, поводила чуткими ноздрями, ожидая угощения.

— Ласточка, милая! — Девушка целовала бархатистую морду, поглаживала крохотную белую звёздочку на лбу своей любимицы. — А мне и дать-то тебе нечего.

— Думаю, ваша лошадь сейчас сама готова с вами поделиться, — Рокэ кивнул в сторону кормушек, наполненных свежим сеном. 

Они обошли все сараи, окружавшие двор, — и повсюду им открывалась одна и та же картина: откормленные свиньи и овцы, псы на псарне, радостно приветствующие свою хозяйку и насторожённо рычащие при виде Рокэ... Он не сомневался — Айрис не уймётся, пока не огладит каждого по морде и не назовёт по имени, не спросит, как они поживали без неё. 

— Но как? Как такое возможно? — Рокэ казалось, что прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем она вспомнила о нём. 

— Видите ли, герцогиня... — В то время как она с восторгом носилась по конюшням, свинарникам и псарням, ему удалось сформулировать ответ на её вопрос, который представлялся вполне правдоподобным. — Туман, некогда изгнавший отсюда всех обитателей, не является угрозой. Он — своеобразная защита, которую то ли сам замок, то ли надорские скалы создали, дабы укрыть что-то... вернее, кого-то от посторонних глаз. И те существа, о которых рассказывала ваша старая нянька...

— Литтэны, — чуть слышно отозвалась притихшая Айрис.

— Верно, литтэны... Духам камня вполне по силам разрушить карету... Так вот, они блюдут благо своего истинного Повелителя. Они хранят его имущество от порчи, поддерживают в чистоте покои. 

— Я же говорила вам, говорила! Ричард жив!

— Пожалуй, с вами трудно не согласиться. Поэтому предлагаю продолжить его поиски в жилых комнатах. 

***

— Вы говорили, что слышали ночью топот? — Теперь они чуть ли не бежали по коридорам замка, и Айрис болтала без умолку: она раскраснелась, взгляд её потеплел, в глазах плескалась отчаянная, но пока ещё робкая радость. — Нэн рассказывала нам, это точно невепрь.

— Невепрь? Ещё один домашний любимец? Прежде я и не предполагал, что ваш замок населён чудовищами. А вы, оказывается, росли с ними чуть ли не бок о бок.

— Нет, я сама не видела ни разу. Но он... говорят, это такой... — она пыталась подобрать слова, чтобы описать неведомое существо, о котором знала лишь по рассказам няньки. — Как кабанчик. Только без головы. И чёрный. Но с глазами. Он... он кто-то вроде хранителя. Матушка... матушка ругалась, когда мы про него спрашивали. Но Нэн... она уверяла, что невепрь появляется, если замку грозит опасность. Или наш род нуждается в помощи. Она слышала топот, когда... когда отец стал собирать ополчение. 

— Тогда... — Рокэ остановился, пытаясь сориентироваться в системе переходов замка. — Я не скажу точно, но топот доносился примерно оттуда, куда мы с вами сейчас направляемся.

— Значит, он хочет показать нам дорогу. В Восточной башне был отцовский кабинет, покои Ричарда недалеко от лестницы.

— Думаете, ваш брат поджидает нас в своих комнатах? 

Рокэ был уверен, что так просто их поиски не закончатся, хотя всё, что открылось им до этого момента, однозначно говорило о том, что Надор готовится к встрече своего настоящего хозяина. Даже вода в колодце — вопреки всем ожиданиям, она оказалась свежей. Порядок поддерживался во всём. 

— А вот здесь... здесь мы жили, — Айри потянула за ручку двери, приглашая Рокэ заглянуть в комнату. — Здесь спальня Дейдри. Думаю, она на нас не обидится, если мы тут немного похозяйничаем. 

Разумеется, комната была пуста — но и тут у камина лежала нетронутая вязанка дров, кровать с выцветшим багряным пологом была заправлена. Айрис провела ладонью по одному из столбиков, поддерживающих балдахин, а потом направилась к стене, отчего-то решив проверить содержимое сундуков. И тут её ждало разочарование: аккуратно сложенные детские платьица были покрыты уродливыми пятнами плесени, ткань расползалась прямо под пальцами.

— Но... — она на секунда сжала в руках серую тряпицу, чтобы тут же отбросить её на пол. — Почему? Вы же сами говорили, что хранители замка заботятся о нашем имуществе!

— Это ничего не значит, — Рокэ поднял платье с пола и отправил его обратно в сундук. — Эти вещи вам больше не нужны. Ни вам, ни вашим сёстрам. К тому же, литтэны ожидают появления Повелителя Скал, даже мы с вами для них — всего лишь докучливые пришельцы, которых пропустили вовнутрь, но не спешат побаловать гостеприимством. Не сомневаюсь, надумай мы с вами проверить содержимое сундуков в Вышивальной гостиной — и наткнулись бы на те же тлен и запустение. 

— То, что больше не нужно, да? — Айрис внезапно сникла, словно замок нанёс ей обиду своим небрежением. — Тогда я в свою комнату даже заходить не буду. Там наверняка тоже всё... такое же. Женщины из Великих Домов не представляют никакой ценности, так?

— А некоторые из них стоят всех этих домов вместе взятых, — тихо произнёс Рокэ, с трудом борясь с искушением поцеловать ей руку. Кто знает, как она истолкует его жест, раз так перепугалась утром, проснувшись у него на коленях? — Идёмте: либо Ричард и вправду находится в своих покоях, либо нам придётся начинать поиски с самого начала.

Рокэ вывел её из комнаты сестры, но уже в коридоре Айрис вновь остановилась.

— А карета? Раз литтэны хранят замок для Дика, раз они всё тут вычистили — отчего бросили эти обломки во дворе? 

— Возможно, чтобы дать нам подсказку. Пустая карета, пустой гроб...

— Но если он... — она нахмурилась, видимо, отыскивая всему происходящему какое-то разумное объяснение. — Если он в замке...

— Нас пропустили, Айрис. Нам указывают путь. Полагаю, мы найдём вашего брата таким же, как и оставили.

— То есть...

— Спящим, Айрис. Он нуждается в помощи, поэтому нам и позволили войти. И ваши сны... пожалуй, я готов поверить, что Ричард на самом деле пытался вас дозваться. 

— Ну вот сейчас мы и проверим!

Теперь она злилась — на себе ли, на Ричарда, на замок — трудно было сказать. Они миновали ещё один коридор, минуя "женскую" половину. Ещё один поворот, галерея... 

— Что это?

Айрис остановилась так внезапно, что шедший следом Рокэ едва не налетел на неё: впереди, там, где явно находилась дверь, ведущая к комнатам Ричарда, — об этом свидетельствовали три низкие ступеньки, предварявшие в старинных замках переход в другое крыло, — была глухая стена, полностью перегораживающая коридор. 

— Её тут не было, — ошеломлённо прошептала Айрис. — Что всё это значит?

— Это значит, что мы почти у цели, герцогиня Окделл, — Рокэ опёрся рукой о представлявшуюся единым монолитом стенку: между отдельными камнями не существовало даже стыков. — Мы у цели. Но пока что у меня нет ни одной идеи, как до неё добраться. 


	11. Chapter 11

— И что? Что нам теперь делать?

Айрис Окделл не отрывала взгляда от каменной кладки, словно пребывая в уверенности, что очередное чародейство вот-вот отступит: как клубившийся туман или заросли дикой ежевики, преграждавшие им путь. Но нет — казалось, стена стоит тут не один круг и возведена она на совесть. Над ней потрудились силы, во много раз превосходящие те, что отпущены человеку.

Айрис потянулась к повязке на пораненной руке, но Рокэ тут же остановил её:

— Довольно!

— Что? Почему? Разве моя кровь не...

— Хватит, герцогиня! Всё, что потребно для вашего лечения, осталось возле моста через Серебрянку. У меня нет ни малейшего желания лечить заражение при помощи касеры, которой у нас — увы! — не так уж много. 

Она поджала губы, но отчего-то смолчала. Только опустила глаза: нет, всё же время, проведённое при дворе, хоть чему-то её научило — она пыталась смирить себя. Кого она хочет обмануть? Как некогда и Ричард: о, вот кто умел дать понять, что его погладили против шерсти, не проронив ни слова!

Рокэ провёл ладонью по стене, даже приложил ухо к её шершавой поверхности — нет, со стороны закрытого от них коридора не долетало ни звука. Глупо... что, уже представил себе, как под замковыми сводами выбивает дробь копытцами невепрь? Как торопливо снуют от окна к окну неведомые литтэны, обновляя факелы и меняя свечи в канделябрах? Нет, с такой стеной не справиться в одиночку: нужна помощь, а чтобы её получить, необходимо каким-то образом добраться до оставленного отряда. Но обратного пути не существует, вернуть свободу они могут, лишь сняв заклятие с замка...

— Ой!

Вскрик, звон металла о камень — карьярра, с девчонки ни на миг нельзя спускать глаз!

— Я должна попробовать, — упрямо объявила Айрис, проводя по зачарованной стене окровавленными подушечками пальцев.

"Корнет Роже", как и всякий уважающий себя офицер талигойской армии, носил за поясом кинжал — и герцогиня Окделл не погнушалась им воспользоваться. Но резать себе руки — занятие, не подобающее знатной девушке, оттого-то она и выронила своё оружие. Она всматривалась в алые пятнышки крови на камне, но на этот раз жертва не привела ни к какому результату: стена не спешила признать Повелительницу Скал. Чего она ждала? Вздоха, что долетит до них из подземных недр? Верила, что преграда рассеется, словно наваждение?

— Давайте сюда руку, — Рокэ потянулся к фляге на поясе. — Вы продолжаете меня удивлять, герцогиня. Я всегда полагал, что девушки вашего круга более бережно относятся к собственной красоте.

— К красоте? — Её губы едва заметно дрогнули, словно она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но в последний момент предпочла смолчать. — Неужто вы думаете, что я стану заботиться о таких глупостях, когда речь идёт о моём брате?

И всё же её ладонь дрожала в его руке; попавшая на ранки касера щипала — и Айрис, подобно ребёнку, выпятила губки, дуя на пальцы.

— Что ж, теперь попробую я. Раз вы, как и двор Её Величества, приписываете мне некое могущество.

Рокэ предчувствовал, что его жертва не будет принята, но отказываться от попыток не стоило: замок уже не раз показывал им, что путь к его тайнам могут проложить кровавые подношения. Меч Раканов, извлечённый по просьбе Айрис из заплечного мешка, тоже не сумел убедить стену — тонкая зазубрина на камне, вот и всё, чего удалось добиться при помощи старинной реликвии.

— Нет, не помогает... — Теперь Айрис казалась растерянной: она стояла в нескольких шагах позади него — растрёпанная, взъерошенная, как застигнутый ливнем птенчик. — А вдруг... А что, если Дикон не желает нас видеть?

Рокэ невесело усмехнулся: пожалуй, окажись он на месте герцога Окделла — и он предпочёл бы отложить встречу со своим бывшим монсеньором. Он задумчиво сжал пальцами переносицу, крепко зажмуриваясь: порой это помогало сосредоточиться. Непреодолимое препятствие... Стену можно разрушить, пустив в ход пушки и порох. Хитрость, коварство — нет, всё это не сработает в надорском замке. Эти древние стены... несокрушимые, незыблемые и... честные. Они не потерпят лжи и уловок, не позволят себя провести. И к сожалению, Айрис не обладает достаточным могуществом, чтобы воззвать к древним силам, вставшим на защиту её брата. Вставшим на защиту...

Пусть преграда и не торопилась сдаваться, но герцогиня Окделл, похоже, решила приступить к осаде — она уселась на пол возле огромных камней, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что скорее скала осыплется прахом, чем она сдвинется с места. Не тратя время на бессмысленные уговоры, Рокэ отошёл в соседнюю галерею и спустя пару минут вернулся с массивной деревянной скамьёй, которую приметил ещё на пути сюда.

— Устраивайтесь, герцогиня.

Пока он возился со скамейкой, Айрис вновь отступила чуть назад, как будто от созерцания стены мог быть хоть какой-то прок.

— Знаете...

Наверное, он обернулся слишком резко, на её усталом личике мелькнул испуг: должно быть, решила, что только сердит господина регента собственной строптивостью.

— Айрис...

Она не отрывала глаз от стены: то склоняла голову набок, то делала пару шагов в сторону, как если бы пыталась что-то высмотреть.

— Знаете... Вот подойдите сюда.

Рокэ послушно встал рядом с ней, всё ещё недоумевая, что же она хочет ему показать.

— Вы... вы не видите?

— Нет. А что я должен видеть?

Она нахмурилась, поднесла руку ко лбу, отводя за уши выбившиеся из растрепавшихся кос волосы.

— Когда я стою здесь, то стена... она как будто становится прозрачной. И там коридор, статуя Святого Алана в нише, а напротив — дверь в спальню Дика.

Но сколько бы Рокэ ни пытался, он не мог разглядеть ничего — перед ним были всё те же плотно подогнанные друг к другу каменные глыбы.

— А когда я подхожу ближе — всё пропадает, — сокрушённо вздохнула Айрис. — Мне мерещится, да?

— Возможно, вы лишь представляете себе то, что вам знакомо с детства.

— Хотите сказать, я всё придумала?

— Присядьте, — Рокэ вновь указал ей на скамью. — Порой усталость и голод творят с нами странные вещи.

Он уже всерьёз подумывал, не зарезать ли одну из уцелевших окделловских свиней и не приготовить ли жаркое, воспользовавшись камином, но стоило вспомнить, с какой любовью Айрис оглаживала каждую вновь обретённую зверюшку на конюшнях и в загонах, как предательская мысль тут же отступала. Девочка расстроится и точно объявит, что готова голодать сутками, но не позволит ему тронуть ни единого поросёнка, довольно похрюкивающего во дворе. Что ж, пока можно и обождать, однако если они застрянут здесь надолго...

— Странно, да? Вы не находите?

Задумавшись о хлебе насущном, он не сразу сообразил, о чём она.

— Странно что?

— Дождь.

А ведь и вправду — дождь. Он усиливался, барабанил по подслеповатому оконцу, оставляя на стекле пунктирные росчерки, напоминающие загадочные письмена.

— Обычно ведь как? Либо туман, либо дождь. У нас после ливней туман всегда поднимался из низин. Матушка не позволяла нам в плохую погоду выходить на двор — и мы с сёстрами иногда придумывали, что в тумане прячутся чудища. Что они подбираются к стенам... А Дейдри уверяла, что дождик рисует лица на стекле, и всегда мне показывала: вот тут нос, тут глаза... А сейчас... знаете, как будто это сам туман плачет.

Они несколько минут просидели в молчании: сколько бы Рокэ ни всматривался в водяные узоры на стекле, они оставались для него всего лишь каплями — он не мог сложить из них ни лиц, ни гор, ни домов.

— Скажите мне... — то ли ропот дождя, то ли обступившая их гулкая тишина галерей и переходов надорского замка заставляли Айрис понизить голос, — я ведь могу спросить вас, господин регент?

— Если только подадите прошение, герцогиня. Оно будет рассмотрено в канцелярии, и вас непременно известят о моём решении, — попытался отшутиться Рокэ.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы она называла его просто по имени: в конце концов, "господин регент" — вовсе не тот человек, у которого девушка может проспать на коленях всю ночь.

— Вы опять смеётесь, — она даже не улыбнулась. — Я хотела бы знать... помните, когда я приехала в Олларию... наверное, я тогда показалась вам ужасной грубиянкой. Ломилась к вам в дом, обвиняла вас...

— Полно, герцогиня... Айрис. Не думаю, что сам вёл бы себя иначе, случись мне получить весть о том, что мой брат умер в доме врага.

— Я... я не считаю... я не считаю вас врагом.

— Не считали и тогда?

Она вновь умолкла, ей не так-то просто было подобрать слова.

— Нет, тогда... тогда, наверное...

— Айрис, даже если сейчас вы наконец выскажете мне всё, на что не отважились прошлой весной в Олларии, вы вряд ли нанесёте мне оскорбление. Вы покинули Надор, чтобы повидаться с братом, а в дороге получили известие о его смерти. Он умер в особняке на Улице Мимоз, всё ещё оставаясь моим оруженосцем. Разве это не повод обвинить меня? 

— Я была вне себя от горя, я не помнила, что творила, что говорила, — тихо призналась она. — Только потом, когда ваши слуги переносили гроб в карету... я... вы... я поняла, что вы тоже... что вам не всё равно. Что вы не могли... что вы не убийца. Простите меня, если я... я не желала вас задеть.

Рокэ откинулся назад, прижимаясь затылком к стене; камень приятно холодил затылок.

— Так о чём вы собирались спросить?

А он ведь знал, что этот миг наступит, он попросту не мог не наступить. Что придёт час — и герцогиня Окделл потребует у него отчёта обо всём, что происходило в особняке на улице Мимоз накануне гибели Дикона. Нет, конечно, не гибели, хотя до сих пор никто из них не мог в точности сказать, что же приключилось с Ричардом Окделлом на самом деле.

— Помните, вы мне сказали... и ваш слуга, ну, тот, что был у вас домоправителем...

— Хуан?

— Да, кажется, так его звали... Он подтвердил мне, что мой брат ничем не болел. Разве что расчихаться мог, если промокнет до нитки. Но Дикон же... понимаете, он рос слишком быстро, матушка всё опасалась, что он подхватит грудную болезнь. И наша няня, Нэн, она всё время пичкала его какими-то отварами, мёд есть заставляла. Ну и нас тоже. Но мы — я, Дейдри, Эдит — мы были не так важны, понимаете? И Дикон... он был здоров, он почти никогда не болел. Такой крепкий, высокий — он был похож на от... на Святого Алана. И я... я не понимаю... Если лекарь не обнаружил ядов, если Дик не был ранен — как могло такое случиться? Вы же тоже... вы же искали какие-то объяснения? Вы не хотите рассказывать, да?

Рокэ не хотел. Но тишина, наполнявшая коридоры, — она была хуже тумана. Колдовская, неверная, зыбкая. Он готов был поверить, что это она возвела зачарованную стену возле опочивальни юного Повелителя Скал, что она плетёт неведомые заклятия. Что это она хочет, чтобы он говорил.

— Вы желаете знать правду о том, что произошло в моём особняке? Перед тем, как мы нашли вашего брата мёртвым, вернее — я всё же предпочитаю верить в лучшее, — спящим?

— Да! Пожалуйста!

— А если она вам не понравится?

— Я клянусь, что поверю вам и не стану ни в чём обвинять!

— Обвинять меня вам и не придётся, герцогиня.

Она всматривалась в его лицо, а он замечал лишь тревожный взгляд серых глаз да трепет тёмных ресниц. Контур нежных губ, упавший на щёку русый завиток... Она узнает — и наваждение сгинет. Примет ли она предательство брата? И так ли невинен он сам, Первый маршал Талига, соизволивший перехватить руку восемнадцатилетнего глупца только в тот миг, когда яд плескался в бокале? Снисходительно и насмешливо наблюдавший, как мальчишка пытается перебраться через пропасть по шаткому мостику, сложенному из собственных иллюзий. Из мечты, гордости, сомнений — кто теперь скажет наверняка?

— Почему вы молчите?

Да, девочка не уймётся, пока не получит честный ответ.

— Он что-то натворил, да? Вы... вы поссорились?

— Отчего вы так решили?

Похоже, что-то в его интонациях навело её на мысль, что Рокэ всё же склонен поведать ей правду: настырная... нет, всего лишь упорная — и она имеет право знать.

— Понимаете... — опять эта её извечная присказка! Что он должен понимать? — Вы... когда я приехала в Олларию, мне показалось... Нет, я, конечно, тогда мало что соображала, но всё равно... вы так смотрели на меня, как будто... как будто я чем-то вам досадила. Но я же ни в чём перед вами не провинилась, вы видели меня впервые в жизни. Матушка, конечно, говорила, что вы... что вы всех презираете. Что от вас Создатель отвернулся, а вы этим кичитесь. Но вы... вы как будто сердились именно на меня. И вот позже... я часто об этом думала — и в Нохе, и в Олларии — мне почему-то взбрело в голову, что если вы... что я не давала вам повода для недовольства... что дело было в Диконе! Нет, вы, пожалуйста, не обижайтесь на меня! Вот сейчас вы совсем другой. И глядите не так. Не как тогда. Только смеётесь всё время, а я... я глупая, я не всегда понимаю, когда вы серьёзно, а когда — нет.

— Вам же знакомо имя графа Штанцлера? — бессмысленно было вилять и уклоняться от прямого ответа: эта девочка из кого угодно душу вытрясет.

— Да, — она поспешно закивала, — матушка и дядя Эйвон часто его упоминали. Уверяли, что он чуть ли не единственный человек, на которого мы можем положиться в столице. И когда я сбежала из Надора...

— Всё же сбежали?

— А вы думаете, матушка отпустила бы меня одну? Так вот, я тогда успокаивала себя: если Дикон на меня разозлится и скажет, что я должна ехать обратно к матушке, я попрошу о помощи господина кансилльера. Я мало о нём знала, но мне казалось, он очень добрый человек, раз печётся о нас и о Дике.

— Да, господин кансилльер был столь же заботлив, как рыбак, прикармливающий рыбу в заводи.

— Хотите сказать, что Дик...

— Он был частым гостем в доме Августа Штанцлера.

— Но...

Она прижала ладони к губам, будто силясь что-то вспомнить. Слишком много всего произошло за последние полтора года — и даже история беглого кансилльера померкла, почти изгладилась из памяти...

— Я припоминаю... кто-то рассказывал мне, будто его обвинили в заговоре против Их Величеств. И вроде как вы тоже были в этом замешаны, нет, не в заговоре, конечно, но...

— Если представится случай, я поведаю вам эту поучительную историю. Суть же в том, что этот заботливый господин имел чрезмерно большое влияние на вашего брата и однажды сумел убедить его, что жизнь станет во сто крат лучше, если потомок Святого Алана избавит Талиг от потомка предателя.

— Что? Что вы сказали? — она отказывалась понимать. — Вы ведь не хотите сказать, что он велел Дикону убить вас?

— Разве мои слова допускают иное толкование?

— Дикон... Но он не мог! Он говорил, что никому не по силам одолеть вас на дуэли, что только безумец...

Рокэ казалось, что прямо возле них на расстоянии в пару бье притаились тени, что они ластятся у их ног, словно невидимые кошки, вот-вот готовые запрыгнуть к ним на колени. Камни обступали их со всех сторон — и они тоже требовали ответа.

— Господин кансилльер разделял его опасения, оттого и не погнушался всучить вашему брату перстень с ядом.

Главное было сказано. А всё остальное — мелочи, не стоящие даже упоминания.

— Нет!

Разумеется, девочка, что ты ещё можешь сказать? Выкрикнуть своё "нет" вслед равнодушному прошлому, которое не вернуть и не отменить?

— Айрис... — сейчас Рокэ ощущал только усталость и пустоту, — мне...

Но она прервала его, не позволив договорить:

— Дик не мог быть отравителем, не мог! Как вы не понимаете?

— Пожалуй, в чём-то вы правы, — Рокэ чувствовал, как кривятся его губы. Как и тогда. Не столько от презрения, сколько от горечи... — Поэтому себя он тоже не обидел. Я успел выбить бокал у него из рук. 

— Так вот почему все искали следы яда...

— Я опасался, что промедлил. Что он всё же успел пригубить.

— Вот как... Но... — она искала иных объяснений, не желая верить услышанному, но уже не решалась поднять глаза на Первого маршала. — Но он присягнул вам! И что бы вы там ни говорили — Окделлы никогда не отступаются от своих слов!

— Значит, у Ричарда были более весомые обязательства, чем присяга монсеньору, которого он ненавидел.

— Нет!

Карьярра! Снова "нет"! Она словно не слышит его, не хочет услышать!

— Мы... я и Ричард, мы не очень хорошо ладили, — бессмысленная отговорка, которая не извиняет ни одного из них. Ни эра, ни оруженосца.

— Вы оба такие разные. Но Дик...

Она низко опустила голову, чуть слышно всхлипнула — и тут же крепко прижала ладони к векам, чтобы Рокэ не видел её слёз.

— После покушения Ричарда заперли в его комнате. Утром я намеревался отослать его в Агарис, к Альдо Ракану. Это представлялось мне наилучшим выходом. Сказать по правде, я не желал больше видеть его в собственном доме. Но и в Багерлее тоже — не желал. Однако ваш брат решил иначе: он попросту не проснулся.

— И после всего... после того, что сделал Дикон... как вы могли... Почему вы согласились помогать мне?

В её глазах было столько отчаяния, как будто это она поднесла ему яд.

— При чём тут вы? Разве вы в ответе за брата? К тому же... — ему хотелось утешить её, к чему девочке груз чужой вины? — Я давно не держу на него зла. Для Ричарда я всегда оставался убийцей герцога Эгмонта. Как это ни прискорбно, но из меня вышел не самый лучший монсеньор. Должно быть, один из худших. Оттого я давно простил его. И хочу верить, что и он не станет держать на меня зла, что бы между нами ни было сказано или сделано.

...Лёгкое дуновение пронеслось по галерее, словно где-то совсем рядом распахнули оконце. Затрепетало пламя факелов, стены, ещё минуту назад сжимавшие их в каменных тисках, как будто посветлели. Вязкая тишина наполнилась звуками: капли дождя стучали по стеклу, во дворе перекликались псы, им вторили лошади. Айрис и Рокэ одновременно вздрогнули, ощутив внезапную перемену, и обернулись: проход к комнате Ричарда был свободен. Его перегораживала только тяжёлая деревянная скамейка. А стена — она и вправду развеялась, не оставив после себя и следа.


	12. Chapter 12

Нет, и на этот раз Рокэ не позволил ей первой войти внутрь: едва он потянулся к кованной старомодной ручке крепко сколоченной двери, Айрис согласно кивнула. Да, это здесь. Именно та комната. Девушка за его плечом порывисто вздохнула: разумеется, она боялась, иначе и быть не могло. Что ожидает их там, за порогом?

Рокэ на миг замешкался в дверном проёме, но нет — он не ощутил удушающего сладковатого запаха разложения, значит, всё было именно так, как они и предполагали: надорский замок охранял зачарованный сон своего повелителя. А ещё в спальне было тепло — и это тоже добрый знак, ведь тепло потребно лишь живым.

— Что там? Что? — нетерпеливо спрашивала Айрис.

— Полагаю, мы можем входить. Об обитателе этих комнат ваши невидимые слуги позаботились уж точно лучше, чем о нас с вами, герцогиня.

Ричард, его неверный и только что прощённый оруженосец, покоился поверх широкой кровати под багряным пологом, расшитым золотыми нитями. И он был одет в золото и чёрный бархат: Рокэ сам заказал у портного эти одежды, снаряжая Окделла в его последнее странствие. Руки юноши, вопреки ожиданиям, были вытянуты вдоль тела, а не сложены на груди, — как будто мятежный герцог и вправду прилёг соснуть на пару часов.

— Дик, Дикон! Ты меня слышишь? — Рокэ и не заметил, как Айрис ухитрилась проскользнуть мимо него и оказаться возле ложа брата. — Дикон, это я, Айри! Дикон! Ну же! Просыпайся!

Тусклый свет едва проникал сквозь мутное полукруглое оконце, больше напоминавшее бойницу, но в изголовье горели свечи — и прозрачные восковые слёзы сбегали вниз, оседая белой бородой на металлической кромке подсвечников. Сначала тепло, а теперь вот и свет — какая в нём нужда мертвецу?

— Он исхудал, да?

Рокэ подошёл ближе: да, девочка, пожалуй, права, хотя он сам не сказал бы, что перемены в облике Повелителя Скал столь разительны. Ни ввалившихся щёк, ни окружённых глубокими тенями глазниц — Ричард, скорее, выглядел попросту уставшим. Изнурённым долгим странствием в неведомых пределах...

— И он... он холодный! — Айрис было коснулась щеки брата, но тут же разочарованно отдёрнула руку. Однако это её не остановило, потому что уже спустя мгновение она вновь принялась гладить его высокий открытый лоб, даже приложила ладошку к его виску, словно пытаясь согреть своего ненаглядного Дикона.

— Отчего он... Господин регент! — теперь она смотрела на Рокэ требовательно, как будто то, что Ричард не ожил при их появлении, являлось исключительно его виной. — Что мы сделали не так? Ведь стена... даже она отступила! И мы смогли пройти в замок! Разве это не означает, что Ричард... что замок... что они нас ждали? Позовите его!

— Посмотрите, Айрис.

Поначалу она не поняла, на что он ей указывает, но потом удивлённо охнула и незамедлительно заглянула под кровать. Сапоги! Кто-то стащил с герцога Окделла сапоги и аккуратно поставил их в изножье, прикрыв ступни Ричарда одеялом.

— Ваш замок таит в себе так много загадок, что мне остаётся только позавидовать. Чем мне хвалиться? Виноградниками, морем и солнцем?

Рокэ прошёл к столу, на котором в идеальном порядке были разложены писчие перья, бумаги и книги. Простой, кряжистый, как столетний дуб. И такой же стул — нарочито грубый, хоть и украшенный резьбой. И ковёр на полу — старый, с проплешинами, должно быть, помнивший ещё деда Айрис и Ричарда...

— Вы опять смеётесь, — похоже, герцогиня Окделл поняла, что именно разглядывает Рокэ, и превратно истолковала его внимание к неброской обстановке спальни. — Да, мы не богаты. Не так богаты, как вы.

— Я вовсе не имел в виду...

— Полно, господин регент. Когда Дикон приехал в Надор... тогда, той зимой... Он рассказывал мне про ваш особняк, а я... я завидовала ему. Мне казалось, что он попал в сказку.

— Зато теперь я не сомневаюсь, что в сказку попал я. В настоящую легенду, Айрис. Где незримые слуги хранят своего господина, пока тот спит зачарованным сном, и ожидают, когда настанет его час. Помните, вчера вы сами упомянули, что говорила ваша старая няня? Что не будь ваша матушка столь набожна...

— И силы скал стали бы нам опорой? — Айрис недоверчиво покачала головой, всё ещё не отходя от постели брата.

— Более того: если бы ваш отец не пренебрегал древними силами — я, а не его ополчение, встретил бы свою смерть в болотах. Могущество, которое с давних времён готово служить вашему роду, — назовите это колдовством, чародейством, это ваше право — не пропустило бы ни одну армию в ваши земли. Мы заплутали бы в лесах, затерялись в туманах, захлебнулись в болотной жиже. Это... это настолько древнее нас, настолько старше... Оно не доступно нашему пониманию, оно страшит. Проще призвать священника и кропить галереи святой водой, чем взглянуть в глаза этой непостижимой силе и сказать: вот я, я твой. Господин и слуга.

— То есть Дик... он особенный, да?

Айрис опять взяла брата за руку, поглаживая белые негнущиеся пальцы, и тут же опустила безжизненную кисть на покрывало. Словно достаточно одних лишь разговоров о ворожбе, чтобы вернуть его к жизни.

— Я не знаю, что с ним произошло. Надеюсь, нам всё же удастся решить эту загадку — и он сам нам всё поведает.

— Хорошо, тогда мы должны искать дальше, — решительно заявила Айрис, как будто слова Рокэ о неведомом придали ей сил. — Только вот где? Я уверена: если в замке и были какие-то древние вещи или записи, матушка спрятала их или велела уничтожить. Если бы тут была Нэн...

Рокэ шагнул к камину, рассматривая закопчённую решётку: да, огонь в спальне юного герцога поддерживали исправно. Облокотился на нагретые скрытым в стене дымоходом камни. Ему почудилось, что там, чуть левее, где каминная полка примыкала к каменной кладке, в стене темнело какое-то углубление. Свет почти не проникал в эту часть комнаты, только отсветы пламени рисовали на плитах пола ровный оранжевый полукруг — и в нём играли тени, то разбегаясь, то опять нагоняя друг друга. Он пошарил в нише, не особо надеясь что-нибудь обнаружить, но к его удивлению пальцы коснулись какого-то предмета.

— Вы что-то нашли? Нашли, да?

Айрис вмиг оказалась рядом, с удивлением рассматривая запылённый старинный кубок, зажатый в его руке.

— Золотой? — неверяще произнесла она. — Золотая чаша... У нас отродясь таких не было. Хотя...

Она наморщила лоб, словно пытаясь что-то припомнить. Тем временем Рокэ протёр чашу полой плаща: благородный металл засверкал, он обладал удивительным ярко-жёлтым оттенком, столь характерным для старинного золота. Толстая короткая ножка, массивное основание... И на ободке на равном расстоянии друг от друга поблёскивали крохотные самоцветы — такие же, что украшали и меч Раканов.

— Постойте! Когда отец ещё был жив... да, точно, я там это видела!

— Видели этот кубок? — уточнил Рокэ.

— Да нет же! Отец иногда позволял мне приходить к нему в кабинет, ему нравилось, когда я играла у камина. Только просил не мешать ему — я и не мешала. И он часто сажал меня к себе на колени, говорил, чтоб я показала ему, хорошо ли научилась писать. У него над столом был портрет, очень старый. Я поначалу думала, что это Святой Алан. И я его спросила, а он посмеялся и сказал, что Святой Алан был рыцарем, а этот человек не носит латы. Ну, тот, что на портрете. У него, правда, был меч, очень похожий на ваш. Такой же короткий, но камней на рукояти было не так много. И чаша! Мне кажется, у него в руках была эта чаша!

— И ваш батюшка, конечно же, удовлетворил ваше любопытство и сказал вам, кто на портрете?

Рокэ почти не сомневался в ответе, и едва она произнесла ожидаемое имя, лишь кивнул — на этот раз всё подтверждало его догадки.

— Ликандр. Ликандр Надорэа. А потом, когда вы... когда отца не стало, и из замка ушли солдаты... Я как-то заглянула в кабинет, матушка нам не разрешала туда ходить, но послала служанку прибраться. И я незаметно увязалась следом. Но того портрета — его уже не было! Я подумала, что его приказал убрать полковник Шроссе.

— Ликандр Надорэа жил во времена Эрнани Святого. И он отказался принять эсперу.

— Тогда матушка... Это точно матушка велела.

Итак, Рокэ держал в руках ещё одно наследие забытых времён, быть может, и не столь древнее, сколь меч Раканов, и всё же... Вряд ли золотой кубок, некогда принадлежавший еретику Ликандру, мог несколько кругов простоять в неприметной нише в спальне Ричарда. Значит, кто-то намеренно принёс его сюда и спрятал, но спрятал так, что обнаружить его не составляло труда. Теперь он не сомневался: замок ждал их и готовился к встрече. Кровь сестры Повелителя Скал открыла им проход — только им двоим, выходит, важны они оба. Его собственные слова о прощении и примирении, сказанные искренне и исполненные раскаяния, заставили развеяться преграждавшую путь иллюзорную стену. Камни на ободке чаши, камни на рукояти меча... Разве требуются иные подсказки?

— Айрис, нам надо немного приподнять его, — теперь Рокэ был уверен, что его догадка верна.

Усадить скованного колдовским сном Ричарда было не так-то просто — тело казалось тяжёлым, неповоротливым. А вот лицо не утратило безмятежного покоя, что поразил Рокэ той клятой весной... Айрис торопливо подкладывала подушки под негнущуюся спину.

— Отойдите.

Айрис беспрекословно отступила в сторону, не смея ни спрашивать, что Рокэ затеял, ни перечить. Он извлёк из ножен меч Раканов — как же хорошо, что он не забросил неуклюжую железку куда подальше, а приказал как следует наточить и вычистить оружие. Пусть клинок и представлялся ему ни на что не годным, но подобные реликвии требовали уважительного отношения. Не задумываясь, что именно он должен сделать дальше, он полоснул лезвием по ладони и крепко сжал кулак, позволяя крови стекать в чашу. Он понимал, что Ричарда нужно напоить собственной кровью, но вот почему? Клятва, принесённая в Фабианов день, кровной не являлась, но всё же они оба были связаны... И в то же время и меч, и кубок пришли из тех времён, когда слова порой значили не меньше, чем то, что ты совершаешь.

Он провёл пальцами по холодным губам юноши и позвал его — и это было так странно... Словно он встречал его у Рассветных врат, уговаривая возвратиться обратно. Возможно, ему лишь почудилось, но щёки юноши слегка порозовели. Рокэ нажал на впадинки под скулами, рот Ричарда непроизвольно приоткрылся, — Рокэ наклонил чашу и влил её содержимое в неживые губы, а затем принялся растирать горло, вынуждая своего околдованного оруженосца сделать глоток. А сам шептал, шептал слова на полузабытом языке, которые ни за что не произнёс бы в здравом уме. Но сейчас его будто понуждали сделать именно это, а вот кто — он не ведал.

— Восстань, Надорэа! Твоя жизнь и твоя кровь принадлежат мне. По праву повелителя я требую твоей службы.

Ресницы дрогнули — и Ричард открыл глаза, но взгляд его казался затуманенным, словно он смотрел на своего эра сквозь толщу текущей воды.

— Прими мою жизнь и мой меч, — Повелитель Скал откликнулся, хотя ему с трудом удавалось складывать слова. — И моя кровь пусть станет тому порукой.

Рокэ осторожно взял ладонь юноши — теперь она уже не была безжизненной, как прежде, сделал небольшой надрез и позволил нескольким каплям крови упасть в чашу. И отпил сам, завершая неведомый ритуал. А затем тихо добавил, уже на талиг:

— Ты сказал, и я услышал.

И это снова были чужие слова, но они должны были быть сказаны — чтобы заклятие развеялось, и молодой герцог продолжал жить дальше.


	13. Chapter 13

Её лёгкая тень трепетала на стене: Айрис Окделл подалась вперёд, ожидая продолжения чуда. Как там говорится в старинных балладах? Воскресшие герои восстают из гроба, хватаются за добрый дедовский меч и сокрушают супостата? Супостатов на границах Талига, безусловно, было в избытке, но вот незадача: любой лекарь объявил бы, что после столь длительного сна герой не поднимет не то что меч — даже напёрсток станет для него тяжкой ношей.

— Господин регент! Господин регент! — испуганно зашептала Айрис, но Рокэ и сам понимал, что её встревожило: Ричард, ещё несколько секунд назад говоривший с ним, опять опустился на подушки и, казалось, снова впал в колдовской сон.

Но если присмотреться повнимательнее, нетрудно было заметить, что на этот раз перед ними именно спящий: грудь Повелителя Скал мерно вздымалась и опускалась, кожа утрачивала мертвенный пергаментный оттенок, веки слегка подрагивали.

— Нет нужды беспокоиться, он ещё не окончательно пробудился.

— Но он... он же с вами разговаривал! Даже поклялся вам служить! — Рокэ едва скрыл улыбку: судя по Фабианову дню, герцогу Окделлу вовсе необязательно находиться в полном сознании, чтобы раздавать клятвы. — Или... вы ведь расколдовали его, да?

— Вот уж не думал, что когда-либо дам повод записать меня в чародеи, Айрис.

Тем временем спящий заворочался, даже попытался подложить руку под щёку и повернуться на бок — но внезапно застонал и тотчас же распахнул глаза.

— Что... где?

Ещё недавно его речь была внятной, а вот теперь он едва ворочал языком. Неудивительно, если учесть, сколько месяцев он не открывал рта. Зато взгляд прояснялся, серые глаза, в которых больше не сгущался болотный туман, беспокойно всматривались в лица двух людей, стоящих возле его ложа.

— Айрис? — неверяще позвал он. — Айрис! Что ты здесь делаешь? Это и вправду ты? И...

Рокэ шагнул вперёд, чтобы свет свечи падал на его лицо.

— Эр Рамиро! Почему вы... нет... — Парень крепко зажмурился: Рокэ был готов побиться об заклад, что сейчас Ричард мечтал только об одном — вновь заснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда. — Эр Рокэ?

Но Айрис, видимо, приняв странную оговорку Ричарда всего лишь за грёзы находящегося между сном и явью, уже присела на краешек кровати, взяла брата за руку, провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке и разулыбалась словно дитя:

— Надо же! Ты тёплый, Дикон! Понимаешь? Тёплый! И ты дышишь! Слава Создателю! Ты дышишь, ты разговариваешь! Мы в Надоре, Дикон! И если бы не герцог Алва, то есть если бы господин регент не помог нам...

Казалось, она готова выложить брату всю историю Талига не сходя с места, но тут же опомнилась:

— Тебе больно, да? Почему ты стонал? Скажи — где больно? Ты не думай — я умею ухаживать за больными, я научилась.

— Пустяки, — Ричард уже взял себя в руки и теперь пытался сесть, тщетно упираясь локтями в податливую перину.

— Не торопитесь, — Рокэ придержал его под спину, а догадливая Айрис снова пришла на помощь. — Вы провели без движения без малого полтора года. Мышцам нужно время, чтобы обрести прежнюю силу.

Но если долгие годы и месяцы могли что-то изменить, одно им было неподвластно: воистину незыблемое упрямство герцога Окделла. Он с трудом сел на постели и тут же, не дав своим спасителям ни единого шанса, выпрямился во весь рост и даже попытался сделать шаг. На его счастье, стена здесь образовывала выступ — и Ричард прильнул к камню, словно обнимая его.

— Дикон, миленький, постой! — Айрис обхватила его сзади, будто и вправду могла удержать тяжёлое тело. Рокэ бросился к ним: казалось, худенькая девушка вот-вот переломится.

— Не так прытко, юноша! — Ричард тщетно цеплялся за старую кладку, но бывший и, похоже, уже и нынешний оруженосец неуклонно оседал на пол. — Сожалею, что не могу незамедлительно пригласить к вам лекаря, но, полагаю, он предписал бы вам пока что не совершать резких движений.

Дик всё же позволил усадить себя обратно на кровать: он недоумённо хмурился, рассматривая вырядившуюся в кэналлийский мундир растрёпанную Айрис и, должно быть, задавал себе вопрос: каким образом его монсеньор оказался с ней.

— Полтора года... так долго... — хрипло произнёс он. — В Надоре? И... вы живы, эр Рокэ?

— Расстроены, юноша? — Рокэ всё же не смог удержаться от насмешки.

— Нет, что вы! Я рад! Хоть что-то было правдой!

Он вскинул голову, но отвыкшие от работы мышцы тут же дали о себе знать: он будто съёжился, крепко прижимая локти к телу, и старался больше не двигаться.

И вновь эта странная оговорка: сначала он величает Рокэ именем его давно почившего предка, а теперь вот это: "Хоть что-то оказалось правдой!" О чём он? Где блуждала его душа все эти месяцы, и что он принёс из своих странствий?

Рокэ отошёл к камину: ему не хотелось ещё больше смущать Ричарда, вероятно, стоило оставить брата и сестру наедине.

— Он на тебя не сердится, Дикон! Он тебя простил! — донёсся до него приглушённый шёпот Айрис. — А ты... тоже мне — отравитель! Молчи-молчи, господин регент мне всё рассказал!

— Регент?

...Рокэ и не заметил, откуда в комнате появилось это необыкновенное существо: невысокий человечек, почти карлик с невыразительным плоским лицом и с приплюснутым носом в неброских одеждах, что легко позволяли ему сливаться со светлым надорским песчаником. Только пояс, украшенный поблёскивавшими в огненных отсветах самоцветами, оживлял его наряд. "Каменный человечек" стоял перед ложем Повелителя Скал, почтительно склонив голову, и протягивал тому наполненную дымящимся отваром чашу.

— Дети Скал приготовили этот напиток для тана Окделла, — его голос звучал приглушённо и сипло, этот сын камня уж точно немногих удостаивал разговорами. — В нём соки земли и несокрушимость горных круч. От него кровь Повелителя быстрее побежит по жилам, а члены нальются былой силой.

— Кто ты?

Брат и сестра выкрикнули свой вопрос почти одновременно, но Рокэ не сказал бы, что оба они сильно удивлены: нянины сказки оживали у них на глазах. А из всего, что Рокэ за прошедший день довелось услышать от Айрис, он сделал весьма простой вывод — свою "старую Нэн" они чтили едва ли не больше, чем мать.

— Тот, кто всегда был здесь, — человечек вновь отвесил поклон, на этот раз явно выделяя герцогиню Окделл. — Госпоже не надо бояться. Тан Окелл скоро снова станет здоров и весел. Мои братья о нём позаботятся.

— Позаботятся? Твои братья? Ты литтэн, ведь так? — воскликнула Айрис, но по её вскользь брошенному в его сторону взгляду Рокэ понимал: она опасается препоручать Ричарда заботам неведомых каменных созданий.

— Так подобные вам называют меня, госпожа, — почтительно отозвался их невзрачный благодетель, всё ближе пододвигаясь к постели Ричарда и настойчиво протягивая ему чашу с питьём.

— Хуже того, что со мной было, точно не будет.

Повелитель Скал внезапно беспечно улыбнулся и принял подношение. И не медля ни секунды, опустошил плоский сосуд до дна. Не сомневаясь, не задавая вопросов, — почти так же, как некогда в доме на улице Мимоз, когда он готов был разделить смерть со своим эром. Приводя в исполнение вынесенный тому приговор.

Айрис с ужасом наблюдала за братом — и когда мертвенная бледность окончательно сошла с его лица, когда он смог подняться и даже сделал несколько шагов по комнате, она облегчённо вздохнула, прижимая руки к груди.

— Полно, герцогиня, ваш брат всегда был весьма неразборчив в выборе напитков, — небрежно заметил Рокэ, однако и он был рад, что поднесённое литтэном питьё означало для Ричарда жизнь, а не смерть.

— Мы не вредим тем, с кем связаны узами, мой господин, — строго отчитал его каменный человечек. И продолжил, обращаясь уже исключительно к Ричарду: — Каковы будут желания тана Окделла?

— Ванну и поесть, — не задумываясь распорядился Ричард. Вероятно, после поста, длившегося без малого полтора года, он испытывал зверский голод. — И... пусть... нет, я прошу тебя и твоих братьев: позаботьтесь о моей сестре и эре Рокэ.

— Сестра Повелителя и тот, кто держит в руке Меч, для нас священны.

И в тот же миг рядом с ними появились те самые "братья", о которых недавно толковал литтэн: почти неотличимые друг от друга, разнились только самоцветы на их поясах. Судя по тому, что Рокэ уже успел узнать о надорском замке, их вели к помещениям, расположенным на жилой половине, и за время их краткого пути Рокэ даже успел помечать о том, как вот-вот погрузится в горячую воду, а потом... да, и поесть им тоже не помешает.

— Так это же моя комната! — изумлённо произнесла Айрис, останавливаясь возле одной из полукруглых дверей.

— Да, госпожа сможет отдохнуть, — заверил её литтэн.

И им обоим — и Рокэ, и Айрис Окделл — не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как довериться гостеприимству хозяйничавших в замке детей камня.

***

Айрис удивлённо озиралась — место, куда препроводили их литтэны после омовения, даже ей казалось незнакомым. Кэналлийского мундира не было и в помине: её волосы, отливавшие золотом в свете факелов, были заплетены в причудливую косу, какие Рокэ доводилось видеть на портретах дам прошлого круга. Платье насыщенного гранатового цвета, россыпь мелких гагатов, обрамлённых золотыми стежками вышивки, — куда только подевался бойкий корнет Роже? Похоже, девушке и самой было неловко: она пыталась прикрыть шалью слишком глубокий вырез, словно зябла.

— Эрэа Айрис? — Почему-то сейчас хотелось назвать её именно так.

Рокэ подал ей руку, и они вместе шагнули в продолговатое просторное помещение с высоким сводчатым потолком. В многочисленных нишах угадывались очертания каменных статуй, возле одной из которых стоял Ричард, склонив голову к плечу, словно что-то обдумывая.

— Это старая трапезная, — зашептала Айрис, — ключи были только у матушки, она нас никогда сюда не пускала. Здесь, наверное, ещё Святой Алан обедал.

Ричард обернулся на звук её голоса: он тоже отчего-то выглядел растерянным и всё никак не желал отойти от занимавшей его фигуры в нише, хотя стол и ломился от яств. Да... признаться, Рокэ рассчитывал утолить голод несколько иными кушаньями, но простодушные дети камня решили попотчевать их на свой манер. Яблоки, сливы, груши, соты, истекающие прозрачным мёдом, творог, круги жёлтого ноздреватого сыра, румяные большие пироги на круглых блюдах. И пузатые кувшины с элем и сидром — всё, на что по осени столь щедры земли севера.

— Я прошу вас... эр Рокэ, Айрис, — похоже, Ричард всё никак не мог осознать своё место как в замке, так и в изрядно изменившемся за время его отсутствия мире. Герцог, властитель твердыни Повелителей Скал? Прогневавший своего эра оруженосец? — Прошу простить мою неучтивость, я... я отвык немного.

— Если я правильно поняла тебя, Дикон, ты хочешь пригласить нас к столу? — лукаво улыбнулась Айрис.

— Да-да, конечно, — Ричард кинулся было отодвигать стул для сестры, но Рокэ успел его опередить. И сам занял место напротив обоих Окделлов, уверяя себя, что за оруженосцем необходимо понаблюдать попристальнее: состояние его рассудка пока что внушало опасения. Но уже вскоре обнаружил, что не сводит взгляда с юной герцогини.

— Дикон!

Глаза Айрис светились таким счастьем, какое, должно быть, бывает лишь в юности: доверчивое, солнечное, не омрачённое зловещими предчувствиями, знанием, приходящим с годами, или предательством. Как это у неё получается? Рокэ даже поймал себя на абсурдной мысли, что дорого дал бы за то, чтобы вернуть себе подобное умение — так просто радовалась эта девочка, позабыв о недавно пережитых страхах. Как будто кто-то стёр её прошлое мимолётным касанием ладони — и теперь она беспечно смеялась, поглядывая на "воскресшего" брата, с аппетитом уплетающего незамысловатые дары литтэнов.

— Ты помнишь, что с тобой было? Или ты и вправду спал? Но тогда тебе должны были сниться сны!

Ричард тряхнул отросшими волосами, отставляя на стол ополовиненную кружку, и с некоторым сомнением взглянул на своего монсеньора.

— Было бы любопытно послушать, чем вы были заняты эти полтора года, пока все считали вас мёртвым, юноша. Нам, знаете ли, тоже есть, о чём поведать. Разумеется, я бы предпочёл сопроводить нашу беседу парой бутылок отборного кэналлийского, но... — Рокэ оставалось лишь горестно развести руками, — что есть, то есть. Так что же с вами приключилось, Ричард?

Повелитель Скал на миг склонил голову, а потом вновь скользнул взглядом по лицу своего придирчивого "эра".

— Или вам мешает моё присутствие?

Айрис с удивлением наблюдала за ними обоими: похоже, прежде она не прислушивалась к словам Рокэ о том, что эр и его оруженосец не особо ладили между собой. И сейчас, вероятно, корила себя за неуместное любопытство.

— Нет-нет, что вы, эр Рокэ! — поспешно заверил Ричард. Пожалуй, слишком поспешно... — Я расскажу. Раз Айрис всё знает...

— Мы все ошибаемся, Ричард, — миролюбиво заметил Рокэ. — Ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то был столь безгрешен, что при жизни удостоился бы Рассветных Садов.

Юноша нахмурился, пододвинул к себе хлебную краюшку и мёд, но тут же взглянул на яства чуть ли не с отвращением.

— Я не знаю, с чего мне начать, — внезапно признался он. — И вы... вы вряд ли поверите мне.

— Дикон! Мы с господином регентом сами положили тебя в гроб — а теперь вот сидим с тобой за одним столом! Чем ты хочешь нас удивить?

— Хорошо, хорошо! Я... Когда...

— Ричард! — на этот раз не выдержал уже Рокэ. — Позвольте вам помочь, иначе мы просидим здесь до рассвета, а так ничего и не выясним. После того, как Хуан препроводил вас в спальню, вы...

— Я хотел высадить окно. Или убить Хуана — но у меня всё отобрали. И слуга сидел с пистолетами прямо на полу моей комнаты. Я даже подумал: брошусь на него, ему придётся стрелять — и всё закончится. А потом... мне ужасно захотелось спать, и дальше...

— Утром мы обнаружили вас лежащим поверх покрывала. По всем признакам вы были мертвы.

Ричард озадаченно посмотрел на своего монсеньора: прежде тот не помнил у мальчишки такого открытого обезоруживающего взгляда. Куда ушли настороженность? Вражда? Недоверие?

— Я... эр Рокэ, я не знаю, что со мной приключилось. Но я... когда я проснулся, я и вправду лежал в постели. Я сразу же понял, что я не у вас в особняке. Это была... такая комната со скруглёнными стенами, какие обычно устраивают наверху, в башнях. И окна. Четыре окна, я уже позже догадался, что они выходят на четыре стороны света. Каменные стены, на вид очень старые. Ни ковров, ни каминов — только стул, стол и кровать. Вы уж простите меня, эр Рокэ, но в тот момент я и не сомневался: вы опоили меня чем-то, пока я спал, увезли в Алвасете и заточили в своём замке.

— Почему не в Багерлее? — Рокэ вновь наполнил их кружки пенным сидром.

— В первое окно было видно море. Из Олларии уж точно моря не увидишь, тем более из Багерлее.

— И что же вам ещё взбрело в голову, юноша?

— Что вы... простите, эр Рокэ, я вовсе не намерен сердить или обидеть вас...

Вот удивительно: Ричард был почтителен, с готовностью извинялся за каждое слово, которое могло бы задеть его вспыльчивого, и, что уж греха таить, скорого на расправу монсеньора, — но в его речах не было ни страха, ни подобострастия.

— Я решил, что вы станете держать меня в Алвасете. Что мне сидеть в этой башне, пока не состарюсь. Или что меня будут судить за покушение на жизнь соберано.

— Занятно, юноша. Желай я отомстить, я бы не откладывал.

— Да, я понял. Но уже потом, — признался Ричард. — Про вас понял уже потом, а вот что я не в Алвасете... Меня не сковали, не связали, решёток не было — и я выглянул в другое окно. Я не сомневался, что увижу берег или бухту — но там оказалась заснеженная равнина, плоская как доска. И по ней ползли какие-то фигурки. Будто солдаты... Артиллеристы шагали возле конных упряжек, человек в синем мундире что-то кричал, показывая вперёд. В восточном окне... я поначалу даже не удивился, что могу рассмотреть всё так близко: там вырубали сад. И мужик с палкой гнался за большим псом. А на западе... там горел город. Тогда я сел на кровать и решил, что сошёл с ума.

— Дикон... — тихо прошептала Айрис. Она так слушала его... казалось, даже заглядывает вместе с братом в зачарованные окна.

— Я не знаю, сколько минуло времени, но вдруг скрипнула дверь, и вошли вы, эр Рокэ.

Рокэ не сразу нашёлся, что возразить повествующему о своих злоключениях оруженосцу: после того, как он сам произнёс слова прощения и принял напугавшую его самого древнюю клятву, Рокэ и не помышлял избавиться от герцога Окделла. Но никакой нужды в вопросах и возражениях не было, потому что Ричард как ни в чём не бывало продолжал свою диковинную повесть.

— Вернее, поначалу я действительно подумал, что это вы. Только вырядились, как будто на дворе конец прошлого круга. Но раз я сошёл с ума... всякое могло случиться, правда? Но потом пригляделся — а у вас, то есть у него, глаза совсем не такие. И лицо. А ещё меч.

— И в тот момент вы, Ричард, должно быть, пришли к нехитрому выводу, что за все ваши грехи Создатель препроводил вас прямиком в Закат. Где и обретается мой предок, именуемый всеми Людьми Чести предателем.

— Я сам стал клятвопреступником, эр Рокэ, — мне ли было удивляться такой компании? Вернее, нет, это всё неправда, но я же не знал тогда... Да, он назвал мне своё имя. А потом кликнул кого-то: мол, взгляни и ты на последнего в роду Повелителей Скал.

— И едва узрев второго, вы решили, что явился ваш отец, — подсказал ему Рокэ. Отчего-то он даже не сомневался, кто охранял юношу в башне с окнами, выходившими на запад и восток, север и юг. И что город в видениях Ричарда оказался захваченной Олларией.

— Святой Алан, — кивнул Ричард.

— Спаси и охрани нас Создатель, — испуганно выдохнула Айрис, внезапно вспомнившая, что она всё же эсператистка.

— Забавные выпали вам тюремщики, Ричард.

— Они... — юноша вновь сосредоточенно хмурился, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. — Нет, они вроде как охраняли меня, да. Но они появлялись и уходили, когда им вздумается, а я не мог покинуть башню. Хотя дверь была не заперта: я спускался по лестнице и оказывался в бесконечной галерее с картинами и шпалерами на стенах — и то, что на них изображено, всё время менялось. Я видел, как невысокий человечек душит короля в камере Багерлее — а потом Его Величество вновь сидел в тронном зале и слушал, как эр Август зачитывает ему какие-то бумаги. На одной шпалере Кат... королева перебирала веточки с белыми цветами, сидя на скамейке, а вы оба — и вы, эр Рокэ, и ты, Айри, — стояли возле неё. Но на другой день... она лежала в луже крови в своём будуаре. Я видел, как матушка и девочки бежали в подземный храм, а на них рушились колонны — но потом на той же картине Айри, Дейдри и Эдит разливали суп из большого котелка, а вокруг них сидели люди на камнях... И Робер Эпинэ принёс стул для королевы, чтобы ей удобнее было греться возле костра — а она баюкала младенца. Я ничего не понимал, мне казалось, что всё это обманки, но эр Рамиро... он объяснил мне, что на картинах перемешано то, что могло бы случиться, и то, что было на самом деле.

— И вы с лёгкостью поверили предателю?

— Он не предатель! — Ричард выкрикнул последние слова, сжимая кулаки, и Рокэ улыбнулся: зачарованный юноша постепенно становился самим собой. — Они всё мне рассказали! И про Эктора Придда, и про то, что Алан... он просил, чтобы я не вздумал больше звать его святым — говорил мне... почти так, как вы, эр Рокэ... что ошибиться очень легко. И ложь зачастую выглядит более правдоподобной и очевидной, чем истина. А правда рядится в неприметные одёжки, и чтобы докопаться до неё, иногда нужно много времени. Очень много. И что ему уже ничего не изменить, а вот я... я ещё смогу. И тогда я понял, что жив. А как-то раз, когда я подошёл к окнам, вокруг башни плескался зелёный туман. Как будто морские волны.

— И тебе не было страшно, Дикон? — Айри прижимала сложенные ладони к губам и, похоже, забыла, что ничего не ела со вчерашнего дня.

— Страшно? — он пожал плечами. — Иногда да. Когда я думал, что не знаю, как выбраться. И если становилось совсем невмоготу, я вспоминал о тебе. Тропу возле рябин, как мы с тобой играли в галерее, как бегали в каморку к Нэн — у неё всегда было так жарко натоплено... Помнишь? И я... я так хотел вернуться — хотя бы ради тебя. Это... это всё было похоже на сон, но очень реальный; и тогда мне ужасно хотелось, чтобы меня скорее разбудили. Я даже спрашивал Рамиро и Алана, что же мне делать, но они только смеялись, подливали мне вина — оно было словно дым: ты пьёшь, но не чувствуешь вкуса. Ты ешь — но не насыщаешься. И в то же время не ощущаешь голода. Так вот, они говорили, что живые должны прийти за мной. Вернее, только тот, в ком кровь древних королей, способен призвать меня обратно в мир, который я покинул.

Айрис опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть многозначительную улыбку, но всё же украдкой взглянула на Рокэ.

— Тот, в чьей руке ожил меч, эр Рокэ, — договорил Ричард, более не оставляя своему монсеньору ни малейшей лазейки.

Должно быть, Ричард ещё недостаточно окреп: закончив свой рассказ, он откинулся на спинку кресла, а кружка в его руке словно сама собой наполнилась. И теперь настал их черёд говорить — и для герцога Окделла пришла пора узнать, что в его видениях было правдой, а что — всего лишь иллюзией, наваждением. Тем, чему не суждено случиться никогда.


	14. Chapter 14

— Так вы прошли сюда вдвоём? Туман, карета... я не вполне понимаю... — Ричард облокотился локтями на стол, сжав руки в замок. И хмурился, пытаясь постичь неисповедимые пути Создателя, что привели его спасителей в Надор. — И если все, даже те, кто нам служили, считают меня мёртвым, а Надор проклятым...

— На вашем месте, юноша, я побеспокоился бы о делах более насущных, — благодушно заметил Рокэ, отмечая про себя, что местный сидр не так уж и плох на вкус. Он едва не охрип, повествуя о пришествии Альдо и падении Олларии под натиском невиданной напасти, которой не было ни объяснения, ни названия. — Мы смогли проникнуть внутрь и разбудить вас, остаётся проверить, удастся ли выбраться наружу. К тому же далеко не все от вас отвернулись. Полагаю, если мы откроем ворота замка, первыми, кого мы увидим во дворе, будут преданные вам Рут и...

— Тоби с Недом, — подсказала ему Айрис.

— Именно. Верные вам. Живому или мёртвому. В моём отряде имеется лекарь, который с готовностью подтвердит, что вас постигла довольно редкая, но всё же известная в кругу сьентификов хворь: вы впали в сон, подобный смерти, но теперь пробудились и вновь готовы служить королю и Талигу.

— Королю Карлу?

Казалось, Ричард верил и не верил всему, что только что услышал от сестры и своего монсеньора. А вот известие о кончине матери вопреки ожиданиям Рокэ не повергло его в чрезмерную скорбь: призрачная башня среди прочих картин показала ему и момент её гибели. И оставалось лишь отделить истину от многочисленных обманок, что ткала для Ричарда магия его узилища. На протяжении их рассказа юный Повелитель Скал то согласно кивал головой, то вскидывался, недоверчиво поглядывая на Айрис и на Рокэ. А ещё... Рокэ не раз отмечал, что Ричард так и норовит обернуться: та фигура в нише, которая давно завладела его вниманием, всё ещё не давала ему покоя.

Рокэ прищурился: на первый взгляд, она не таила в себе ничего необычного — крупный бородатый мужчина опирался на щит или на валун. Камень, выбранный скульптором, оказался слишком податливым и мягким, отчего отдельные черты и детали стёрлись, словно... да, словно всё это время каменный гигант простоял не в стенах замка, а на горном перевале, где ветра и дожди год за годом разрушали его. Но если изваяние изначально было установлено в старой трапезной, ключи от которой набожная Мирабелла старательно прятала от детей, значит... Да, то, что Рокэ сперва принял за щит, скорее всего, являлось головой большого пса. Облик прочих обитателей ниш не оставлял никаких сомнений: перед ним череда предков Ричарда и Айрис. Облачённые на гальтарский манер воины, рыцари с тяжёлыми двуручными мечами. А вот этот... Неужто Лит? В таком случае всё ясно: Мирабелла не посмела избавиться от языческой скульптуры, опасаясь нарушить волю супруга, а вот детей сюда не пускала.

Ричард, заметив, куда направлен взгляд Рокэ, внезапно встревожился, заёрзал в своём кресле, даже порывался встать.

— Что такое, Дикон? Что-то не так? Ты устал? — забеспокоилась Айрис.

— Да, юноша, — теперь Рокэ смотрел ему в глаза, вынуждая и Ричарда не отводить взгляд. — Объясните мне, что не так с вашим каменным предком? Или он тоже охранял вас в той башне, когда Рамиро и Алану было не до вас?

— Нет, — Ричард вновь тряхнул головой, — не в этом дело, эр Рокэ. Мне всё кажется... как будто я видел его, видел как человека, не как статую. Но вот... Или нет?

Он задумался, будто решая, стоит ли продолжать и не повредит ли ему излишняя откровенность.

— В тот день, когда я... когда эр Август передал мне кольцо...

...Они же рассказали ему о разоблачении Штанцлера, чего же он медлит?

— Мне... я всё никак не мог понять, как мне поступить. Я ходил по городу, а в ваш особняк возвращаться... мне было страшно.

— Господин регент! Вы же сами сказали... — Айрис смотрела на Рокэ так, будто он только что посмел взять своё прощение обратно.

— Я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов, герцогиня, — холодно заметил Рокэ.

...Все эти дни девочка словно принадлежала ему одному, они были заодно, не просто попутчики, больше, чем сообщники. А вот сейчас она отдалялась. Брат, её брат — она смотрела только на него, видела и слышала только его, опекала, беспокоилась. И отчего-то становилось обидно. Рокэ усмехнулся, отмахиваясь от непрошенных мыслей. Она хотела вернуть Надор — что ж, её желание исполнено.

— Я всё бродил по улицам, потом... да, там была какая-то площадь — я и не нашёл бы её сейчас, — Ричард продолжал свой рассказ, даже не подозревая, что за мысли бродят в голове у его монсеньора, — должно быть, мне не приходилось оказываться там прежде. И день был такой жаркий. Я присел на каменный парапет... да, вроде перед большим собором, и тут ко мне подошёл человек — он как раз водой торговал. Ну я и купил у него кружку за четверть суана, очень пить хотелось. И ещё подумал: такой здоровенный, высокий мужик — а всего лишь водонос. А сейчас мне кажется, что это... что это вот он. И борода такая же, по грудь.

И Ричард обернулся через плечо, указывая на изваяние Лита.

— Положим, вы и впрямь выпили воду, поднесённую вам самим Литом... — Однако история Окделла становилась всё более занимательной. — Не припомните, не нашлось ли у бородатого водоноса и иных покупателей?

— Не знаю, эр Рокэ. Как только я вышел от эра Августа, я полдня как в тумане ходил. Но если тот человек на самом деле был Литом, то... Если бы я не добавил яд в кувшин...

— Полно, Ричард, я тоже не слишком хорош в этой истории. Я отослал бы вас в Агарис, тем самым вынуждая примкнуть к мятежу. Не самый умный поступок для человека, взявшего в свой дом оруженосца.

И в этот миг он перехватил сияющий благодарный взгляд Айрис — словно солнечный лучик, робко пробравшийся в комнату ранним утром сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. Выходит, она не верила в искренность его слов о прощении... что ж, Рокэ не так легко забывал причинённое ему зло. Но, пожалуй, он и сам только что осознал, в какую беду вверг бы мальчишку, случись ему исполнить своё решение.

— Эр Рокэ! — Ричард даже подался вперёд, крепко сжав кулак. — То, что показала мне башня... Думаете, я не понимаю? Наверняка та вода была непростая. Не мог же я просто проспать полтора года? Если бы я... если бы я не предал вас...

— Мы бы отправились с вами на очередную войну, Ричард.

— Короткую и победоносную? — робко улыбнулся молодой герцог.

— Это уж как водится.

Айрис, обрадованная тем, что между обожаемым братом и "господином регентом" наконец воцарился мир, поднялась из-за стола и теперь разглядывала ту самую фигуру, которая не давала покоя Ричарду.

— Наверное, это и вправду Лит, — заключила она, осторожно касаясь складок каменного плаща. — Он хотел уберечь тебя, Дикон. Ты же сам говорил, что картинки на гобеленах всё время менялись. Её Величество жива, а ты видел её мёртвой. Мы все были в Олларии, а тебе показывали, как нас завалило камнями в Надоре. Выходит, всё к лучшему, да? Хотя... это всё даже вспоминать страшно. Как мы...

— Пусть поминальные службы и гробы останутся в прошлом, Айрис!

Рокэ встал возле неё, а потом отошёл к окну: уже смеркалось, но услужливые литтэны позаботились о факелах, теперь ярко освещавших двор. Стены и бастионы были словно нарисованы чёрной краской на холсте ясного вечернего неба...

— Смотрите! — Рокэ и не заметил, когда Айрис успела очутиться рядом. — Туман! Его больше нет! Дикон! Иди сюда! Ни дождя, ни тумана! Господин регент расколдовал тебя! И замок тоже! Ну же, Дикон!

Действительно, всё, что открылось им сейчас, походило на то, чем и должно было быть, — захламлённым, неухоженным двором заброшенного замка. И посреди него жарким костром полыхали обломки погребальной кареты.

***

— Флаги, Дикон, у нас же где-то должны быть флаги?

— Флаги? — Ричард недоумевал, всё ещё не понимая, что взбрело в голову его неугомонной сестрице.

— Мы поднимем флаги на башнях, на надвратной арке — везде. И утром все увидят, что туман рассеялся и проклятья больше нет. Что Повелитель Скал вернулся домой.

— Ты думаешь, они у нас есть? — Ричард всё ещё сомневался.

— А вот мы сейчас и проверим! Литтэны заботились о тебе, даже для меня откуда-то сыскали это древнее платье. И для господина регента...

Рокэ потянул вниз рукав куртки — та казалась ему слишком узкой. Но литтэн, сопровождавший его в гостевые покои, неоднократно заверил "того, кто носит меч", что к завтрашнему утру и плащ, и мундир будут вычищены.

— Давай в Гербовой гостиной поищем, — не унималась Айрис. — Если они берегли Дом Скал, то должны были сохранить и знамёна.

— Если их полковник Шроссе не прибрал, — буркнул Ричард, но всё же последовал за сестрой. А Рокэ оставалось только усмехнуться про себя: Окделл тоже не обладал даром всепрощения.

Удивительно, но Айрис словно не ведала усталости. Она взбегала по лестницам, чуть не споткнулась, запутавшись в складках пышной юбки, — позабыла, что на ней давно уже не армейский мундир. И снова неслась вперёд, увлекая за собой брата и Рокэ. Как будто все её желания просто обязаны сбыться — нужно всего-то заявить о них вслух. В сундуках нашлись багряные полотнища с вышитым по центру золотым вепрем на фоне чёрной скалы. Насколько Рокэ мог судить, флаги либо недавно подновляли, либо и вовсе сшили и украсили ко дню пробуждения Ричарда: ткань не выглядела потёртой, а нити казались столь яркими, будто неведомые рукодельницы только-только закончили свою работу.

А потом они вновь поднимались по витым лесенкам, ведущим на верхние площадки сторожевых башен, и Рокэ приходилось чуть поддерживать Ричарда, которому каждое восхождение давалось непросто. Тот вначале упирался, но вскоре сдался, осознав, что в одиночку ему не справиться с бесчисленной чередой ступеней. Но Повелитель Скал хотел сам вставить закреплённые на тяжёлых древках полотнища в кованые кольца; пламя, что разгоралось в глазах его сестры, наконец осветило и его взгляд. Налетевший с запада ветер разогнал серые клочья туч, что всё ещё пятнали надорское небо, подхватил и развернул расшитые знамёна — и свирепый вепрь горел ясным золотом в отсветах факелов.

Айрис руками обеими руками держалась за щербатый каменный зубец — один из тех, что венчали Южную башню; где-то там, далеко внизу, осталась та самая тропка, которая вчера привела их в замок. Мир был пуст, тих и ясен. И лишь они трое — словно древние боги, сошедшие с небес на земли Кэртианы, до сей поры не ведавшей человеческих шагов.

— Смотрите, какие звёзды! Как их много! Они будто кружатся над нами. Как светлячки! Правда, Дикон? Да, господин регент?

И Рокэ дал себе зарок, что завтра же сделает всё, чтобы впредь она звала его только по имени.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда наутро, едва покончив с завтраком, они втроём спустились во двор, в ворота настойчиво колотили.

— Соберано! Вы в порядке? Соберано, ответьте! Это я, Тапо Монтойя! — вероятно, он опасался, что, пройдя колдовской тропой, его соберано повредился умом.

— Эрэа Айрис! Эрэа Айрис? Вы там? — вторили ему северяне. Судя по голосам, двое молодых и один старик. Значит, и капитан Рут сумел доковылять сюда по кручам и даже перебраться через ров — если, конечно, силы, взявшие замок под защиту, не отстроили мост за одну ночь.

— Мы здесь, капитан Рут, дор Тапо! — поспешно выкрикнула Айрис, должно быть, опасаясь, что ретивые кэналлийцы и надорцы вот-вот разнесут ворота. — И господин регент, и я, и Ричард! Он жив.

Снаружи воцарилось молчание. 

— Да пребудет с нами сила Создателя, — произнёс кто-то из осаждавших, после чего до троих "покорителей" надорского замка донесся шорох осыпающейся земли — те, кто ещё минуту назад намеревались высадить ворота, торопились перебраться на "безопасную" сторону оплывшей канавы, что носила гордое название оборонительного рва.

— Они принимают нас за выходцев, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Думаю, нам пора показаться. Айрис, что там рассказывала ваша подруга о нравах тех, в ком кровь холодна? Так как, Ричард, рискнём впустить сюда моих и ваших людей? Или запрёмся здесь окончательно? Займёмся скотоводством: насколько я вчера понял, у вас в хлеву неплохие свиньи. И лошади имеются. По весне вывезем на ярмарку надорских куцехвостых. Что скажете?

— Я же говорил вам, — Ричард низко опустил голову и сжал кулаки. — Мне никто не поверит.

— Я и ваша сестра для всех теперь такие же ходячие мертвецы, как и вы, раз провели здесь не одну ночь. Ну же, юноша, смелее: пока мы провозимся с воротами, наши суеверные друзья как раз успеют ретироваться и нарвать рябины.

Из-за того, что накануне Надор был окутан густым туманом, Рокэ только сейчас разглядел толстую деревянную балку, скреплявшую створки изнутри. Выходит, именно литтэны втащили карету внутрь и сделали твердыню Окделлов недоступной для всех прочих. Рокэ и Ричарду, который сегодня держался уже увереннее и твёрдо стоял на ногах, пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы вытащить разбухшее дерево из массивных железных скоб. Пока они пытались открыть ворота, парень изрядно взмок; несмотря на волшебное питьё, поднесённое ему накануне детьми скал, чрезмерные усилия его утомляли.

...Кэналлийцы и трое надорцев сгрудились по ту сторону рва — страх перед выходцами отогнал их от стен замка. Дула пистолетов и мушкетов были нацелены прямо в лоб Рокэ и его спутникам. Рокэ сделал шаг вперёд, оттесняя Айрис и Ричарда за спину, и не таясь положил ладони на ольстры: как бы то ни было, его людям прекрасно известно, что, вздумай они стрелять, он успеет опередить их.

— Ну же, рэй Гальяно! Замешкались? Разнесите мне голову! Так вы скорее убедитесь, жив я или стал покойником! Кто-нибудь из вас слышал про четверной заговор?

Люди нерешительно переглядывались, переговаривались, некоторые опускали своё оружие. И только Рут, приволакивая ногу и тяжело опираясь на суковатую палку, полез в ров, повторяя: "Я старик, мне терять нечего". За ним двинулись и Тоби с Недом — здоровенные белобрысые детины, похожие словно близнецы, — и каждый сжимал в руке по топору. Ричард встал возле Рокэ, обнажая шпагу, да и Айрис не отставала — воительница севера подхватила с земли внушительный деревянный обломок и тоже собиралась дать бой.

Видя, что надорцы их опередили, опомнились и солдаты из эскорта Рокэ: первым через ров перебрался Тапо Монтойя, за ним последовали и остальные.

— Вы уж простите нас, соберано, — начал он, оттесняя хромого Рута и входя во двор, — но когда вы пропали... Раз — и нету вас. А только что рядышком были.

— Так и вы встаньте рядышком, — подзадоривал его Рокэ. — Можете даже прикоснуться к моей сиятельной особе. Или всё же сначала четверной заговор?

Их медленно обступали, кое-кто действительно успел припасти рябиновые ветки, а Рокэ, Айрис и Ричард стояли плечом к плечу, не выпуская из рук оружие.

— Ну-ка, эр Ричард, дайте я вас обниму, — наконец произнёс капитан Рут. — Мёртвый вы али нет — для меня вы всё равно как родной.

Ричард опустил свою шпагу, и старик и вправду заключил его в объятия. "Тёплый, надо же, тёплый! — приговаривал он. — А мы уж и не чаяли! Хворь, что ль, с вами какая приключилась?" А Тапо Монтойя и остальные, опустившись на одно колено, уже молили своего соберано о прощении.

Рокэ жестом велел им подняться, после чего пришла пора лекаря, господина Пекарро, пользовавшегося среди людей Рокэ безграничным доверием.

— Вы сейчас осмотрите этого молодого человека, — Рокэ кивнул в сторону Ричарда. — И вынесете свой вердикт: жив он или нет. И что за болезнь его постигла.

А заметив, как скривился Ричард, вполголоса добавил:

— Вам придётся потерпеть, юноша. В Надоре должен править не восставший из гроба, а живой герцог Окделл. Пока они не убедятся в вашей благонадёжности, все мы под подозрением. Они признали своё заблуждение, но это вовсе не означает, что они нам поверили. Слово лекаря дойдёт до них скорее. Или вы желаете, чтобы я стрелял по своим солдатам, а ваша сестра размахивала дубиной? Ну же!

...Потребовалось примерно полдня, чтобы явившиеся в Надор северяне и южане до конца поверили, что имеют дело с чудом вырвавшимися из колдовского тумана, а не с выходцами. Кто-то отправился в трактир за снедью, те, что смыслили в фортификации, громко обсуждали, как побыстрее отстроить мост. Замок на глазах наполнялся новыми людьми, вернее, незнакомцами они были только для Рокэ — Айрис и Ричард принимали старых слуг: конюхов, ветеранов надорского гарнизона, кухарок, горничных... А уж когда под вечер двое внуков привели во двор согбенную, закутанную в прохудившийся серый платок старуху и старая нянька громко провозгласила: "Живой! Эр Ричард! Живой! А я всегда говорила!" — их окончательно причислили к компании живущих.

***

Следующий день — уже совсем иной: шумный, радостный, суетливый... Ричард, спозаранку распоряжающийся возле конюшен, стук молотков со стороны рва — там ладили временный мост.

— Как будто ничего и не было, да? — Айрис, тоже вышедшая на балкон, теребила застёжку плаща: за весь вчерашний день им едва удалось перекинуться парой слов. — Неужели все так легко забудут, как мы привезли сюда Ричарда в гробу?

— Уже забыли. Слухи о таинственном излечении Повелителя Скал разносятся быстро. Не удивлюсь, что скоро в Надоре сложат песни о любящей сестре, чьи слёзы пробудили брата от вечного сна.

— Вы опять шутите? Быть может, они станут петь о крови древнего короля, в чьей власти воскрешать мёртвых?

Рокэ резко обернулся к ней:

— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, Айрис: всё, что вы видели, должно остаться между нами.

— Да-да, конечно, господин регент, я же обещала. Хотите, я поклянусь? Своей кровью?

— Лучше поберегите её для ваших будущих детей, Айрис. И не разбрасывайтесь кровными клятвами, мой вам совет.

— А Ричард? Вы ему сказали?

— Как ни странно, он прекрасно запомнил момент своего пробуждения. Пребывание в башне не могло пройти бесследно. Он знает, что связан со мной. И он тоже будет молчать. 

Некоторое время они просто стояли рядом, и Рокэ, как и несколько дней назад, наблюдал, как ветер играет с лёгкими прядками её волос. Мех, которым был оторочен ворот её плаща, оттенял белизну кожи, должно быть, щекотал её шейку — она то и дело поводила головой, будто ей что-то мешало. Крохотные капельки рубинов в её ушах походили на спелые ягоды; их сок так и хотелось ощутить на губах...

— А вы заметили, что литтэны исчезли, господин регент?

— Увы, я не успел свести близкое знакомство с волшебными созданиями Кэртианы. А что говорит об этом ваша няня?

— Что они не хотят показываться людям. Но Ричарду они служить будут. И что у него не сыщется более верных слуг, чем они, а у них — лучшего господина. Вы... вы оставите его в Надоре, да?

— Полагаю, для войны он пока что недостаточно окреп, а здесь его место, Айрис. Взгляните, он прекрасно управляется. И, замечу, командует не только надорцами.

— Верно, — Айрис улыбнулась, наблюдая, как кто-то из кэналлийцев резво отправился исполнять распоряжение её брата. — Мне порой кажется... наверное, это глупо, да?

— Почему?

Она пожала плечами.

— Мне кажется, Надор — это... это не простой замок. У него как будто есть душа. Или дух. Простите, я путано говорю. И этот дух или душа... они хотят, чтобы Ричард был здесь, был с ними. Когда он уехал в Лаик, когда жил в Олларии... здесь так пусто становилось.

Наверное, девочка права: Ричард Окделл и вправду принадлежал своим северным горам. Серым камням и диким, поросшим ельником скалам...

— А знаете что... Пока все заняты делом, а мы с вами предаёмся безделью — не покажете ли мне надорские тропы при свете дня? Расскажете мне пару местных сказок...

— Про детей, которые купаются в Серебрянке, а потом попадают в услужение к шадам Багряных земель?

— К шадам Багряных земель? — изумился Рокэ.

— Нас няня так в детстве пугала. Говорила, если я и Ричард пойдём играть одни к Серебрянке или станем мочить в ней ноги, нас унесёт течение. Мы окажемся далеко-далеко на юге, в страшном краю, где и зимы не бывает, и на нас тут же набросятся люди с острыми-преострыми саблями.

— И вы никогда не ходили к Серебрянке?

— Ходили, только в воду не лезли — она всегда холодная, даже летом.

...Они спускались по той же тропе, которой пробирались в замок на днях, но сейчас, при солнечном свете, она более не выглядела ни пугающей, ни опасной. Нежная полупрозрачная желтизна берёз, их высокие стройные стволы, белеющие за переплетением ольховых и рябиновых ветвей, словно свежевыстиранные холсты. Алые звёздочки кленовых листьев — Айрис то и дело нагибалась, поднимая с земли самые красивые. Золото и багрянец надорского леса, золото и багрянец реющих над башнями флагов. И шум воды, бурлящей на перекатах — здесь, в горах, Серебрянка была полноводна. Некогда Рокэ видел только синие змейки на картах, а сам намечал предстоящую расстановку полков, если дело дойдёт до осады твердыни Окделлов.

Дорога, как и три дня назад, была завалена сучьями и упавшими ветками, но сегодня они не казались непреодолимой преградой. И ежевичные ветви больше не норовили ухватить за край плаща, разодрать кожу до крови. Лес стал всего лишь лесом, и это они — Рокэ и его спутница — отняли его страшные тайны.

— Давайте к речке спустимся, — предложила Айрис, — тут недалеко были мостки. Если их не смыло...

Она шла впереди, а он всё никак не мог отвести взгляда от крохотной ямки на её шее — там, где начинался пробор. И вновь... карьярра, как же хотелось просто дотронуться... сначала совсем легко, кончиками пальцев, а потом ощутить губами бархатистую девичью кожу, коснуться языком розового ушка. А она бы смеялась, запрокинув голову, — озорная, беззаботная... Сейчас она сидела на шатких ступеньках возле воды, обнимая тонкими руками деревянный столбик опоры.

— Забавно, что ваша нянька пугала вас сказками о Багряных землях, — он старался, чтобы в его голосе она не различила ничего, кроме светской привычки поддержать любую беседу. Ничего больше. — Отчего бы Серебрянке не вынести вас к другим берегам? Там вас ждали бы виноградники и гранатовые рощи, там под вашими окнами распевали бы серенады...

— Если бы матушка узнала, что Нэн рассказывает нам про Кэналлоа, она бы её выгнала. К тому же после отца...

— Простите, я придумал неудачное продолжение для вашей сказки.

— Оставьте, господин регент, — она поднялась, встречая его взгляд. — Раз даже Рамиро с Аланом больше не держат зла друг на друга, негоже и вам. Пойдёмте, я вам ельник покажу. Помните, когда мы с вами там проходили, я ещё хотела нарвать брусники? Там, на опушке...

Он подал ей руку, помогая взобраться наверх, и они двинулись дальше, она чуть впереди. На этот раз просто прогулка...

— Смотрите, тут даже черника осталась. Только она уже невкусная...

— Айрис! — он понимал, что если не решится сейчас, то так и будет гулять с ней по лесам, наблюдая, как она собирает листья для своего осеннего гербария, а затем, уже совсем скоро, он отбудет на границу с Дриксен. И то, что должно, так и не будет сказано. Некогда, в незапамятные времена, он оказался слишком поспешен, но разве это повод медлить теперь? — Айрис... герцогиня Окделл... что бы ответили мне, предложи я вам стать моей женой?

Она резко обернулась, недоверчиво вглядываясь в его лицо, словно пыталась убедить себя, что "господин регент" всего лишь шутит. А потом, едва осознав, что его глаза не смеются, внезапно сделала шаг назад, закрывая лицо руками.

— Айрис! Постойте, я...

Ну вот и всё: Первый маршал Талига бросает в бой все полки и проигрывает сражение. Отчего он думал, что она незамедлительно кинется ему на шею? Кто он для Айрис Окделл? Убийца отца? Сорокалетний пресыщенный жизнью столичный щёголь, молва об альковных подвигах которого не давала покоя двору Её Величества? Ей нет и двадцати — для неё он, возможно, уже старик... А где-то в Эпине её поджидает влюблённый юнец, что дарит ей цвета и сонеты.

— Я не желал обидеть вас, герцогиня. Примите мои изви...

— Нет, что вы! Это вы простите меня! — она отняла руки от пламенеющих щёк, и он видел, что в её глазах стоят слёзы. — Я... я буду счастлива принять ваше предложение, господин регент. Вы столько сделали для нас! Как я могу...

Самое худшее, что может сказать женщина влюблённому мужчине. Самое отвратительное, что он может сделать — принять подобный дар.

— Айрис, мне не нужно согласие, вырванное силой или данное из благодарности. Что, в общем-то, одно и то же. Если между супругами нет обоюдной склонности... Поверьте, я желаю вам лишь счастья.

— Да нет же, нет! — она стояла перед ним: заплаканная, смущённая и... да, она злилась. Только он не понимал — на себя или на него. — Вы... вы... это я глупая, да!

Нет-нет, тут что-то не сходится, и пока что рано трубить отступление.

— Тогда в чём дело? Отчего вы плачете?

Он осторожно коснулся её запястий, взял за руки — она не сопротивлялась.

— Айрис, я чем-то... — удивительно, отчего эта мысль вдруг пришла ему в голову, но Рокэ чувствовал, что он на верном пути. — Я чем-то напугал вас?

— Я... — она судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. — Вы никому не скажете? Обещайте, что никому! И не будете надо мной смеяться. Обещайте!

— Клянусь.

А тусклое северное солнце хоронилось в древесных ветвях, словно подглядывая за ними.

— Я... я просто боюсь, — решительно призналась она, сердито сжимая губы. Как будто готовилась выдать страшную тайну и сама корила себя за это. — Однажды, когда я только переехала в Олларию... Её Величество... Вы точно никогда никому не станете об этом рассказывать?

— Никогда.

— Она сказала мне, что я так слаба, что вряд ли переживу первую брачную ночь. Селина пыталась меня разубедить, госпожа Арамона уверяла, что я вбила себе в голову какую-то блажь, что Её Величество имела в виду что-то другое. Но я... понимаете, я решила, что я умру и...

— Вы... — он не знал, как ему поступить: смеяться было недопустимо, вспоминать кошкину Катарину совершенно не хотелось. Вот же... всё-таки успела ужалить, едва заподозрив, что он оказывает девочке покровительство. — Айрис, мы с вами две недели в походе. Почти как войско на марше. И вы ни разу не пожаловались, вы спали на голой земле, целыми днями оставались в седле. И после этого вы полагаете... Как может убить то, что призвано доставлять наслаждение?

Она уже улыбалась — несказанно смущённая, радостная, всё ещё не понимающая, что с ней происходит, — и смахивала бисеринки слёз с длинных тёмных ресниц.

— Я глупая, да? — тихо спросила она.

Но вместо ответа Рокэ просто подхватил её на руки — она была такая лёгкая, словно пёрышко, словно облачко на выцветшем осеннем небе — и закружил её по поляне, смеясь и без конца повторяя:

— Ты любимая. Mi pequeña estrella. Моя маленькая звёздочка. Mi pequeña...

— Как ты только додумалась до такого? — спрашивал он позже, когда они сидели рядом на большом нагретом камне, и Айрис положила голову ему на плечо, прижимаясь щекой к плотной ткани мундира.

— Я так боялась, что вы заметите... Когда Дикон той зимой приехал в Надор, я всё расспрашивала его — какой вы? Какие у вас глаза? Какие волосы? А он знай себе твердил про пушки и сражения. А я всё-всё хотела про вас разузнать, поэтому слушала даже про каких-то дикарей, которые скачут на козлах. Я была ещё совсем девчонка: Дик уехал, а я всё мечтала, как мы поедем в Олларию, как вы увидите меня на каком-нибудь балу и... А потом...

— Потом я дал повод раскаяться в вашей придуманной симпатии.

Она лишь крепче прижалась к нему, не говоря ни да, ни нет.

— Когда я увидела вас в Нохе, я поняла, какая же я дурочка: вы — такой взрослый, такой красивый. Только надорская простушка могла надеяться, что вы на меня посмотрите. Я и глаз на вас поднять не решалась, если вы вдруг оказывались рядом. А вечером, когда мы читали Её Величеству жития святых, я всё вспоминала, вспоминала... Какое у вас было лицо, какие руки... как вы поправляли манжеты, а на запястьях были шрамы...

— В Нохе я походил на старого больного калеку.

— Неправда! Вы никогда... Зачем вы такое про себя говорите?

И Рокэ, прикрыв глаза, всё же дотянулся губами до мочки маленького ушка, ощущая языком мелкую рубиновую горошину, согретую теплом её тела. Сахарная мякоть надорских яблок, янтарный мёд, что собирают пчёлы на горных лугах, горечь осенних трав... Он целовал её, мягко касаясь кончиками пальцев высоких скул, чувствуя жар её щеки под своей ладонью. На этот раз в нём не клокотало привычное вожделение, иссушающее и опустошающее душу, — только нежность. И Айрис не спешила отстраниться или осадить его, она казалась сейчас столь же доверчивой и открытой, как и в ту ночь, когда заснула у него на коленях.

— Вам придётся просить моей руки у вашего оруженосца, господин регент, — едва отдышавшись, прошептала она.

— Росио, — выдохнул Рокэ, всё ещё не желая отрываться от её губ. — Ты будешь звать меня Росио. Только так. И никак иначе.

И пока они возвращались к замку, они не разрывали сплетённых рук.

***

— Вы просите руки Айрис? — Ричард, устроившийся за заваленным бумагами столом в бывшем отцовском кабинете, смотрел на него так, словно Рокэ только что сообщил ему о своём намерении отправиться в Агарис и принять там постриг в одном из монастырей. — Я не могу отказать вам, эр Рокэ, но...

— Выражайтесь яснее, юноша: вы хотите сказать, что я развратник и не стою мизинца столь невинной и чистой девушки, как ваша сестра.

— Я вовсе не собирался...

Но пусть Ричард и не решался договорить то, что было очевидно и без всяких слов, в его взгляде ясно читалось недоверие.

— Я знаю, каков я, Ричард. Не вам напоминать мне об этом. Но я не привык разбрасываться обетами и буду верен брачным клятвам. В этом вы можете на меня положиться. Итак, да или нет?

— Как хозяин Надора я не смел бы желать для Айрис лучшей партии, чем вы, эр Рокэ. Как её брат... Обещайте, что даже тень позора не коснётся моей сестры.

Рокэ молча склонил голову, подтверждая, что он принимает условия герцога Окделла.

— И ещё одно, эр Рокэ, — Рокэ понимал, что Ричард, уставший, измотанный за день и всё ещё не до конца оправившийся от своей болезни, не отступится от своего. — Траур по матушке должен быть соблюдён. В вашей власти многое, почти всё. И вы можете сказать мне, что некогда король Франциск просил Октавию стать его супругой, едва остыло тело её мужа. Но хотя бы полгода...

— Разумеется, Ричард. Сама история наших семейств буквально вопиёт о том, что нам следует избегать спешки. Пусть будет полгода — за это время я как раз разделаюсь с дриксами.

— Вы оставляете меня в Надоре, эр Рокэ?

А ведь он уязвлён, уязвлён и обижен...

— Вы нужны мне здесь, Ричард, — без обиняков объявил Рокэ. — Во-первых...

Нет, он не будет начинать с того, что парень едва ли продержится в седле более пары часов, в конце концов, Окделл и сам должен это понимать.

— За вами Север, Ричард. Надор станет опорной базой для отрядов, которые мы будем подтягивать к дриксенской границе. Подвоз фуража, оружия, забота о раненых — всё это будет вашей задачей. Я оставлю с вами рея Сампайо— он некогда служил интендантом и сумеет помочь вам не только советом. Пришлю ещё людей. И буду ждать от вас донесений. Каждую неделю. А ещё, Ричард... вы будете беречь вашу сестру с таким тщанием, как будто вам выпала честь охранять самый прекрасный цветок в Рассветных Садах. Вы меня поняли?

И весь оставшийся вечер Рокэ и его оруженосец говорили исключительно о делах.

***

Сборы, проводы, расставания... Время убегало водой сквозь дырявое решето, на смену утру чуть ли не тот же час приходила ночь — и Рокэ едва успевал урвать хотя бы пару минут, чтобы поговорить со своей "маленькой звёздочкой", сжать её руку в своей, сорвать поцелуй с горячих губ в каком-нибудь из пустынных переходов надорского замка. "Ты будешь мне писать, да? Будешь, Росио?" "А ты мне?" "Каждый день", — обещала она. "Можешь и чаще". "Когда же ты успеешь всё прочитать?" — она прятала улыбку, вертя на пальце серебряный перстень с крупным сапфиром, чистым, словно капля росы. Символ их помолвки. "Я буду дочитывать одно и тут же браться за второе. А потом за третье. И так до самого вечера. А утром получать новые. Ты же будешь прилежной девочкой?" "А дриксы?" — спрашивала она. "У меня полно генералов — пусть воюют. А я буду читать". Он целовал её пальцы, касался губами ладошки, и она, пока что несмело и робко, проводила рукой по его волосам, поправляла якобы съехавший набок ворот мундира. Она тоже училась касаться его. Его девочка, его маленькая звёздочка...

...Выступление было назначено на утро — и она стояла во дворе, она и Ричард, в окружении их пока что маленького надорского гарнизона. Сестра Повелителя Скал и невеста регента — и в её глазах не было ни слезинки. Ветер трепал белое перо на шляпе, Рокэ придержал коня на мосту — цокот копыт гулко отдавался от свежеобструганных досок. Впервые за долгие годы странствий ему хотелось обернуться, и он счёл это добрым знаком: если тебе хочется взглянуть на тех, кого ты оставляешь, значит, тебе есть куда возвращаться.

Примерно через час их слегка уменьшившийся отряд уже выезжал на большой надорский тракт.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
